Lebende Seelen am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs
by lmq91le
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Menschliche Bleach-Nebencharaktere und Ihre Sorgen und Ängste in einer Zukunft, in der für die Shinigami alles drunter und drüber geht. Basierend auf einem Kultfilm.
1. Chapter 1

Eine leere Sake-Flasche lag neben einigen Tabletten auf dem Boden. Darüber hing ein Arm. Er war eingeschlafen noch bevor er fertig war. Dabei war er Fix und Fertig noch bevor er sie nehmen konnte. Regungslos lag er da wie ein toter...

Er wollte nur eine nehmen. Eine Nacht drüber schlafen. Doch es lies ihm keine Ruhe. Der ganze Trubel und dann auch noch diese blöde Nachricht. Auf die Rückseite einer CD-Hülle geschmiert mit einem Edding: „So geht es nicht weiter. Keigo ich sages kurz und schmerzlos: Es ist aus!"

Das er so überreagiert hätte er nicht gedacht. Das hätte keiner gedacht. Der Wecker neben dem Bett klingelte und klingelte. Doch er hätte noch so laut sein können. Jeder der ihn so in dem Bett hätte liegen sehen hätte sofort gedacht er sei tot. Nichts schien ihn aufzuwecken. Nicht das klingeln des Weckers noch das des Telefons das mehrmals an dem Morgen klingelte. Die Tabletten und der Alkohol mit denen er sich abgeschossen hatte taten ihr ganzes.

Es schien so schön zu laufen. Nach all dem Mist in der Vergangenheit. Hier hatte er sich ein schönes Leben aufgebaut. Er war erfolgreich, beliebt, verdiente mehr als alle seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zusammen und vor allem... hatte er ein friedliches Leben. Seine gewalttätige Schwester war nur noch eine Dämonische Erinnerung die hin und wieder aufflackerte und die er regelmäßig erfolgreich verdrängte. Seine Eltern, die sich lieber um Ihre eigenen Karrieren kümmerten anstatt zu merken was zu Hause vor sich ging und stattdessen immer nur an ihm herum meckerten. Und seine Klassenkameraden, seine vermeintlichen Freunde, die im Grunde nicht mehr waren als eine Gruppe die Ihn widerwillig in Ihrer Gegenwart tolerierte und in Ihm auch nicht mehr sah als eine Nervensäge.

Hier war er glücklich. Er war kurz nach dem Schulabschluss von seiner Schwester Mittellos rausgeschmissen worden. Mit dem College klappte es wegen seiner eher schlecht bis Mittelmäßigen Noten nicht (jetzt bereute er es nie alles gegeben zu haben). Er beschloss abzuhauen. Und neu anzufangen. Die sollen doch machen was sie wollen. Mit dem Zug fuhr er ins Zentrum von Tokio. Lebte in einem Kapselhotel und auf der Straße. Bis er diesen Job in dem Studio annahm. Ein schlecht bezahlter Aushilfsjob. Doch es half ihm über die Runden zu kommen. Dort hörte ihn jemand reden. Und das war der Anfang...

Jetzt lebte er hier in diesem schicken Penthouse in Minato. Dem teuersten Bezirk von Tokio. Mit großer Terrasse und fabelhaftem Blick auf die Bürotürme im Finanzdistrikt und die Bucht in der Ferne. Auf der Terrasse hatte er genug Platz für viele Grünpflanzen und seine Haustiere. Drei Hühner und zwei Enten, die in einem eigens zusammengezimmerten Stall mit Lauf lebten. Hier oben im 14. Stock störten die Tiere keinem. Im Gegenteil: Hier in der Großstadt etwas Grünes zu haben hatte schon etwas und viele Nachbarn beneideten Ihn für all sein Grünzeug auf der Terrasse und in der Wohnung.

Und da war auch noch Sie. Sie haben zusammen gearbeitet. Es funkte bei Keigo sofort. Bei Ihr etwas später. Er kaufte Ihr Geschenke, die sie 'dankend' annahm. Sie gingen zusammen auf Reisen. Aber Ihre Bedingung war das keiner erst einmal etwas von Ihnen erfährt. Die Leute würden tuscheln. Er akzeptierte Ihren Wunsch. Auch wenn er gerne mit Ihr angegeben hätte. Besonders vor seinen vermeintlichen Freunden, von denen er mal mitbekommen hatte das sie ihm niemals zutrauten das es eine Frau mit Ihm aushält.

Doch nun war alles vorbei. Seine heile Welt war zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus. Seine selbst kreierte Schutzschicht zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Die Vergangenheit holte Ihn mit einem Schlag ein, der so schmerzhaft war das selbst Tatsuki geheult hätte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Warum ist er derjenige der auf einmal alles Ausbaden soll? Die Medien hatten es breitgetreten. Seit zwei Monaten kannten die Menschen in Japan kein anderes Thema mehr. Sogar in den USA und in Europa hatte es eine Welle ausgelöst. Zunächst sah es so aus als ob er ungeschoren davonkommt. Er hatte sich nach seinem Weggang aus Karakura von allem Distanziert. Als er vor zwei Jahren nach Karakura zurückging um sich mit den anderen Chads Boxkampf anzusehen hatte er schnell bereut. Nicht nur wegen der niedermachenden Kommentare zu allem was er sagte, oder wegen der insgesamt 8 Ohrfeigen die er an dem Tag von Tatsuki bekam. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte auch er erste Erfolge. Er ging noch bevor der Kampf vorbei war. Den anderen schien sein plötzliches Verschwinden nicht aufzufallen. Nur Kazui, Ichigos Sohn, erwischte ihn beim gehen. Er fragte Ihn wo er hinwollte. Und er antwortete nur: Er muss weg!

Kein Anruf, keine E-Mail. Er hatte sich abgekapselt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er schon erste Erfolge. Doch kein Ton war darüber gefallen. Kein Glückwunsch oder dergleichen. Für Keigo stand fest, das er allen egal war. Doch das war nun der Punkt der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Er dachte er hätte alles richtig gemacht. Doch nun wusste er das es nicht so war...

Das Telefon im Wohnzimmer läutete immer wieder. 8 Nachrichten waren auf dem Anrufbeantworter schon drauf. Doch Keigo Asano, der glaubte er wäre endlich oben, lag tief schlafend in seinem Bett, ungewiss ob er überhaupt je wieder aufwacht...

Einige Kilometer entfernt stand die Frau, von der Keigo dachte sie wäre die eine und die ihm die große Liebe vorspielte, vor einem Mikrofon. Kopfhörer stellten sicher das sie alles was sie ins Mikrofon sprach auch perfekt hörte. Und vor ihr das Skript, das ein Autor in Zusammenarbeit mit mehreren Übersetzern mit viel mühe verfasst hatte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch das tun wofür sie so gut bezahlt wurde. Sie musste einfach nur ablesen. Sie musste so sprechen, das es so aussah und so klang als ob die Blonde Amerikanerin auf der Leinwand vor Ihr das sagte was sie nun sagte. Es musste ihr quasi in den Mund gelegt werden. Aber sie war gut darin. Mit eiskaltem Blick auf die Leinwand gerichtet sprach sie.

„Warum gerade soll ich dir noch glauben?" sagte sie mit kühler, leicht bedrohlicher Stimme in den Mund der Amerikanerin. Das Bild wechselte und ein Mann erschien, dessen Lippen sich bewegten. Er sprach, aber ohne Ton. Der war nicht nötig. Schließlich kreierten sie hier die Japanische Tonspur. „Wenn dem so ist, dann sag mir das du mich liebst!" fuhr sie fort. Wieder wechselte das Bild zu dem Mann der etwas sagte, dann wieder zur Frau. „Sag mir, das du für mich gestorben wärst, so wichtig bist du mir!" der Amerikaner auf der Leinwand schien wütender zu werden während er etwas sagte. Dann wieder zur Frau. „Na bitte geht doch!"

Der Mann auf der Leinwand, schnappte sich eine Flasche und warf diese Wütend auf den Boden. Dann war die Szene aus. Gelangweilt nahm die Frau die Kopfhörer ab und warf diese auf das Pult vor ihr.

„So fertig! Denn Rest könnt Ihr ja alleine Machen!" rief sie mit schriller Stimme durch das Studio und ging erhobenen Hauptes raus.

Der Mann der am Empfang im Eingangsbereich arbeitete merkte wie schlecht er es eigentlich hier hatte. Wenn er diese Frau sah, die wenn Keigo nicht dabei war ihren wahren Charakter zeigte, merkte er das er eindeutig unter-bezahlt war, bei dem was er mit diesem Weib zu erleiden hatte. Mit einem Kugelschreiber kritzelte Sie zwei Telefonnummern auf einen Zettel.

„Hier, verbinde mich mit diesen Nummern!" sagte sie in leicht beherrschendem Ton.

Der Mann fragte gar nicht erst warum sie nicht Ihr Handy benutzte, also tat er es einfach. Um so schneller er es tat umso schneller würde sie verschwinden...

In seinem Bett lag Keigo immer noch regungslos während es im Nebenzimmer läutete. Der Anrufbeantworter sprang sofort an.

„Keigo, bist du da? Wenn nicht, na ja... also ich wollte nur sagen das ich für ein paar Tage verreisen werde. Ich komme später vorbei und hole meine Sachen ab. Wäre nett wenn du meinen Koffer packen könntest..." ihre durchdringende Stimme drang bis zu Keigo durch der erschrocken und benebelt aufwachte. „...du hörst noch von mir."

Keigo sprang auf, stolperte über die zusammengeknüllte Bettdecke und taumelte ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefon.

„...Also, machs gut..." waren Ihre Letzten Worte bis Keigo den Hörer zu greifen bekam und aufgeregt abnahm...

„Ha... Hallo... Akira?" begann er, doch das einzige was er zu hören bekam war das Freizeichen.

Sofort wurde ihm wieder schlecht...

 **Bitte um Review**

Dies ist eine Geschichte, die von einigen Nebencharakteren handelt. Alle Rechte liegen nicht bei mir.


	2. Chapter 2

Keigo hatte das Gefühl gleich Kotzen zu müssen. Die Tabletten und der Alkohol hatten ihm schwer zugesetzt. Das merkte er während er im Telefon die Anruferliste ab rief um die Nummer herauszufinden von der sie angerufen hatte. Er fand sie auch schnell und rief sofort an.

Im Empfangsbereich des Studios hörte der Empfangsmitarbeiter das Telefon neben Ihm klingeln und hob sofort ab. „Nippon Synchronisation! Empfang. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Hier... hier ist Keigo Asano!" stammelte Keigo. „Ich bin gerade angerufen worden. Ist..."

„Nein!" sagte der Mann sofort. „Sorry, sie ist schon weg!"

Das war eine Lüge. Sie stand noch in der Nähe und machte sich auf zu gehen. Aber der Mann hatte keine Lust ihr noch mal zu begegnen. Der Gedanke schauderte Ihm. Also log er.

„Ist das Asano?" fragte der Mann aus dem Studio. Der Empfangsmitarbeiter nickte. „Gib Ihn mir!"

„Ach, Asano-san, der Herr Produzent ist hier und will mit Ihnen sprechen!"

Keigo graulte davor. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er hatte auf die Uhr gesehen und gemerkt das es schon fast Mittag war.

„KEIGO!" brüllte der Produzent durch das Telefon. Seine durchdringende Stimme lies seinen Kopf nur noch mehr pochen. „Wo bist du? Wir haben mehrmals angerufen!"

„Tut mir leid!" murmelte Keigo und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden, pochenden Kopf. Er brauchte jetzt eine gute Ausrede. „Ich... habe letzte Nacht so schlecht geschlafen da hab ich ein Schlafmittel genommen. Das ist mir nicht so gut bekommen... Ich komme sofort!"

„Naja... Die erste Tonspur haben wir schon ohne dich aufgenommen!" sagte der Produzent während er auf seine Uhr sah. „Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffen wir den Rest heute auch noch."

„Okay! Ich werde bald da sein. Ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten, ich muss beim Arzt ein Testergebnis abholen dann bin ich da..."

Keigo war danach wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Hastig zog er sich an und ging ins Bad. Er sah furchtbar aus. Mann sah ihm den schweren Kater und den Tablettenmissbrauch deutlich an. Aber das musste er sofort irgendwie kaschieren. So konnte er nicht vor die Tür gehen. Die Leute kannten Ihn. Er wollte ihnen nicht zeigen wie stark er abgestürzt ist. Nach ein paar Minuten verließ er seine Wohnung. Mit Kappe und Sonnenbrille verbarg er sein Gesicht. Das war nicht üblich aber in den letzten Tagen zur Pflicht geworden. Er war verstummt. Nicht so fröhlich wie davor. Das fiel auch allen auf.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhr er nach unten, verließ das Gebäude und lief durch die Gassen seiner Wohngegend. Er musste zu diesem Arzt. Danach würde er zurückkommen, sein Auto holen und damit zur Arbeit nach Shibuya fahren. Er sah sich um. Die Gegend war schick und wohlhabend. Zwischen den Gebäuden hob sich der Tokyo-Tower empor zu dem Mann, an guten Tagen nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß brauchte.

Keigo betrat ein kleines Ärztezentrum. Hierher hatte er seine Freundin gebracht nachdem sie geklagt hatte das Ihr schlecht wäre. Die Ärzte hier gehörten zu den besten, und teuersten, Ärzten Japans. Zeitgleich waren sie auch was Testergebnisse und Befunde anging, sehr schnell. So hielt Keigo nach nur zwei Minuten Wartezeit einen Umschlag mit dem Namen seiner Freundin und der Aufschrift Vertraulich in den Händen.

„Wir hatten Ihr schon vor zwei Wochen gesagt das sie den Befund abholen kann. Sie murmelte nur das das jemand für Sie erledigen würde. Also Bitte schön!" sagte der Arzt. „Rauchen Sie nicht mehr. Achten Sie auf Ihre Ernährung und richten Sie Ihr aus das sie sich nochmal bei uns oder Ihrem Hausarzt melden soll. Alles gute!"

„Danke!" sagte Keigo. Er war sprachlos als es ihm der Arzt sagte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Wohnhaus. Fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl runter in die Tiefgarage, stieg in sein Auto und fuhr hastig zum Studio in Sakuragaoka-cho, einem Bezirk von Shibuya nahe des Bahnhofs, parkte sein Auto und Betrat das Gebäude. Zielstrebig ging er ersteinmal zum Empfang.

„Fukushima-san wird ins Studio B gebeten. Fukushima-san bitte ins Studio B. Danke!" hallte die Stimme des Empfangsmitarbeiters durch die Lautsprecher. Dieser hielt sein Mikrofon noch ans Gesicht als Keigo ihm gegenüberstand.

„Hi! Ich bin vorher von hier angerufen worden."

„Ja, und?!" fragte der Mann schroff wobei er immer noch ins Mikrofon sprach uns seine Stimme immer noch durch das halbe Gebäude hallte. „Bevor Sie fragen, nein sie hat nichts für Sie hinterlassen. Vergiss die olle Schachtel, Mann!"

Keigo seufzte, bis ihm der Zettel mit den Telefonnummern auffiel. Eine davon war eindeutig seine. Und es war Ihre Schrift. Sie hatte noch jemand angerufen. Keigo griff über den Tresen, schnappte sich blitzschnell den Zettel und sah den Mann streng an. „Dein Mikro ist noch an!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Keigo weiter. Der Mann am Tresen war baff. Und brüllte weiter durch das Mikrofon, ohne es zu merken. „Hey, hasst du gerade meinen Zettel geklaut?! Hey,... Hey, gib den wieder her!"

Keigo knallte die nächste Tür hinter sich zu um den Lautsprecherdurchsagen zu entkommen. Er betrat einen der Räume, legte seine Jacke ab und grüßte den Produzenten. Der erleichtert aber immer noch wütend war das er so spät dran war.

„Hi! Entschuldigt bitte!" sagte Keigo als er zu der kleinen Gruppe im Raum stieß.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" sagte er mürrisch und drückte Keigo ein paar Kopfhörer in die Hand. „Das hier ist heute reingekommen. Das muss noch gemacht werden! Geht schnell."

Keigo zog die Kopfhörer auf. Neben Ihm und dem Produzenten war noch eine Frau und ein Mann, beide ihm unbekannt in dem Raum. Auf der Leinwand vor Ihnen über einen Beamer, sahen sie wie der Film gestartet wurde. Keigo erkannte sofort, es musste ein Fernsehspot sein. In Korea oder sonnst wo für den Japanischen Markt gedreht und durch sie kostengünstig synchronisiert. Das kam billiger als es in Japan zu filmen.

Auf der Leinwand erschien eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Zu viert standen sie nun um das Mikrofon. Die Kamera fuhr näher zum Priester. Eine kirchliche Trauung nach westlichem Muster.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu begleiten!" sprach der Produzent. Er war der Pfarrer.

Der unbekannte Mann, legte einen lauten theatralischen Schluchzer hin. Er spielte die Brautmutter im Hintergrund.

„Willst du..." sprach der Produzent weiter. „Die hier Anwesende zu deiner dir rechtlich angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will!" sagte Keigo mit freundlichem Ton. Er sprach den Bräutigam.

„Und willst du, meine Tochter, den hier Anwesenden jungen Mann zu deinem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?"

„Ja, ich will!" sagte die Frau, die die Braut sprach. Ihre Stimme war warm und freundlich.

Auf der Leinwand beugte sich der Pfarrer nach vorne: „Doch bedenke eins mein Sohn..."

„Ja, Heiliger Vater? Was denn?" sprach Keigo leicht nervös, wie es vor Ihm auf dem Skript stand.

„In einer Ehe gibt es auch Sünde. Und wenn Ihr sündigt..." der Pfarrer steckte dem Bräutigam ein Kondom zu. „...dann sündigt, sicher!"

Ein schwarzer Balken auf der Leinwand zeigte an das die Aufnahme vorbei war.

„Okay, danke!" sagte der Produzent und alle Anwesenden nahmen die Kopfhörer ab. „Das wars?"

„Was war das denn?" fragte Keigo als er sich die Kopfhörer vom Kopf riss und auf das Pult vor Ihm knallte.

„Arbeit! Jammer nicht so rum! Du kannst froh sein das ich dich noch nicht vor die Tür gesetzt habe." maulte der Produzent und wies die beiden anderen an den Raum zu verlassen. Dem Tontechniker hinter der Glaswand wies er mit einer Handbewegung an die Mikros abzuschalten damit keiner Mitbekam worüber sie nun sprachen.

„Wieso? Wegen dem was gestern in der Zeitung stand. Oder dem was sie in den Talkshows reden? Ich habe euch bereits erklärt, das ich nichts mit der Sache zu tun habe." erklärte Keigo. Es war einer der Momente in denen er redete wie in der Schulzeit. Schnell, laut und grell.

„Erklär es nicht mir. Sag es der Presse!"

„Ich habe der Presse bereits gesagt, das ich nichts darüber sagen werde!" sagte Keigo mit den Armen wedelnd. „Weil, ich zum Teufel noch mal nicht darin involviert bin."

Der Produzent steckte sich eine Zigarette an während er Keigo seelenruhig zuhörte. „Hör mal Keigo, wie lange kennen wir uns schon. 6 Jahre?"

„Sieben!" korrigierte Ihn Keigo.

„Sieben, okay. Ich habe gemerkt, du bist ein etwas komplizierter Charakter. Nimm es mir nicht übel aber du bist schrill, aufdringlich und neigst zu Überreaktionen. Aber... du bist ein fabelhafter Synchronsprecher und ein guter Schauspieler. Dich zu verlieren wäre ein großer Verlust. Denn du kannst froh sein... das sie dich noch nicht verhaftet haben. Deshalb bitte ich dich, die Sache zu klären..."

„Wie schon gesagt, da gibt es nichts zu klären!" murmelte Keigo und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zur Leinwand. Jetzt sprach er ruhiger und wieder wie ein reifer Erwachsener. „Ich habe denen alles gesagt was es zu sagen gibt. Wenn es dich beruhigt, die Sache macht mich fertig. Ich weiß nicht wie es weiter gehen soll?"

„Das beruhigt mich nicht!" sagte der Produzent und bot Keigo eine Zigarette an der dankend eine annahm. „Nun denn, wir müssen weiter machen..."

Der Produzent stand auf und bereitete alles für die eigentliche Synchronisation vor. Keigo rauchte seine Zigarette zu Ende und ging zurück zum Pult. Auf der Leinwand erschien schon die neue Szene als Keigo sich wieder die Kopfhörer aufsetzte und mit verschränkten Armen auf seinen Einsatz wartete.

Es war die Gleiche Szene wie heute Vormittag. Ein Amerikanisches Paar das in einem dunklen Lokal an einem Tisch sitzt. Der Mann eher schüchterner Natur und die Frau ein beherrschendes Biest das die Männer um den Finger wickelte. Die Filmmusik ertönte. Sanfte Gitarrenmusik, die die Emotionen wiedergaben. Keigo rückte seine Kopfhörer gerade, verschränkte wieder die Arme und sah mit versteinerter Miene auf die Leinwand um seinen Einsatz nicht zu verpassen. Der Produzent saß auf einer Couch direkt hinter ihm und hörte neugierig zu.

„Warum gerade soll ich dir noch glauben?" ertönte die Stimme seiner Freundin.

Keigo wusste das sie eigentlich heute zusammen hier stehen sollten. Er hatte sie verpasst. Er machte einfach seinen Job.

„Weil ich alles für dich getan habe! Jeden noch so kleinen Wunsch habe ich dir erfüllt. Dir alles gegeben! Ohne jemals irgendwelchen dank von dir zu bekommen!" sprach Keigo mit einem ruhigen, aber wütenden Ton ins Mikrofon der seinen Schmerz ausdrückte.

„Wenn dem so ist, dann sag mir das du mich liebst!"

„Ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt, aber okay: Ich liebe dich!" Keigos Gesicht fing an zu zucken. Er hatte das Gefühl gerade dieser Mann zu sein dem er nur seine Stimme lieh aber der gerade das gleiche durchmachte wie er.

„Sag mir, das du für mich gestorben wärst, so wichtig bist du mir!"

„Ich wäre für dich gestorben. Genau. Du bist mir so wichtig das ich für dich gestorben wäre. Egal auf welche weise!" Keigo wurde unruhiger. Nicht nur weil es so im Skript stand und der Schauspieler so spielte, sondern auch in echt.

„Na bitte geht doch!"

Keigo hätte eigentlich jetzt ein wütendes schnaufen von sich geben müssen während der Amerikaner wütend die Weinflasche auf den Boden knallte. Doch für Keigo war es zu viel: Er ging zu Boden. Der Alkohol und die Tabletten kamen wieder hoch während sein Kreislauf durch die extreme Aufregung in den Keller ging.

„Au, schitt!" rief der Produzent als er aufsprang um nach Keigo zu sehen.

Als Keigo wieder zu sich kam stand der Produzent über Ihn. Benommen hielt er sich den Kopf und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

„Alles okay mit dir?"

„Geht schon... geht schon!" sagte Keigo und lies sich aufhelfen. „Ich... brauche einen Moment..."

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

„Nein, geht schon!" murmelte Keigo und verließ den Raum. „Ich geh nur mal schnell aufs Klo..."

Im Flur kamen Keigo die Tränen. Jetzt begriff er. Er war der Amerikaner und seine Freundin das verlogene Flittchen. Er war mal wieder der Dumme. Der Dumme der alles Gegeben hatte und nun mit leeren Händen da stand.

In der Herrentoilette lies er kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht schwappen und dachte nach. So konnte es nicht weitergehen...

Die Zeit verging! Die ersten machten sich auf den Heimweg während Keigo am Empfang stand und die fremde Telefonnummer auf einen Extrazettel schrieb. Der Empfangsmitarbeiter kam in diesem Moment mit seinem Kaffee zurück und versuchte Keigo den Zettel aus der Hand zu ziehen. Doch Keigo war schneller und zog seine Hand weg. Erst dann gab er den Zettel zurück.

„Wir sind heute aber komisch drauf!" murmelte der Mann.

„Ich muss wissen was das für eine Nummer ist!" sagte Keigo und wechselte das Thema.

Keigo fiel auf das die Leute ihn anstarrten. Sie alle kannten die Nachrichten in der Klatschpresse. Doch Keigo störte es nicht... zumindest nicht mehr so arg wie vorher.

„Dann ruf sie einfach an!" maulte der Mann und hob einen Apparat auf den Tresen.

Keigo nahm den Hörer ab und Tippte die Nummer ein. Nach nur einmal Klingeln meldete sich eine Stimme. „Hallo?!"

„Ehm... Hallo!" sagte Keigo freundlich. „Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Was geht Sie das an?" fragte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung schroff.

Der Mann stand in seiner eigenen Wohnung im Norden Tokios. Die kleine, vollgestopfte Wohnung war unaufgeräumt. Das einzige Fenster nach draußen zeigte die Wand des Nachbarhauses.

„Ich will nur etwas herausfinden! Haben Sie heute Vormittag..."

„Halten Sie den Mund sie Idiot. Wenn Sie wissen wollen wer mich heute Vormittag angerufen hat geht sie das einen feuchten Dreck an. Also verschonen Sie mich mit ihrer nervigen Anime-Stimme und lassen Sie mich in ruhe!" brüllte der Mann und knallte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel.

Irritiert legte Keigo auf und gab das Telefon zurück. Wer war das denn? Warum hatte er ihn gerade beleidigt? Keigo verließ irritiert das Gebäude und ging zu seinem Wagen. Er war nervlich am Ende. Er wollte allem ein Ende setzen. So fuhr er nicht direkt nach Hause, sondern zu einem kleinen Bürogebäude in der Nähe seiner Wohnung...

„Oh, Guten Tag, Asano-san!" grüßte ihn der Mitarbeiter des Maklerbüro freundlich. Er erkannte Ihn, da er derjenige war der Ihm das schicke Penthouse verkauft hatte und ihm eine fette Provision einbrachte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Gefällt Ihnen die Wohnung?"

Keigo setzte sich sofort dem Mann gegenüber. „Hallo, ja die Wohnung gefällt mir sogar sehr. Es ist nur... Bei mir gab es letzten Zeit ein paar persönliche Veränderungen und... Ich kann da nicht mehr wohnen. Ich möchte umziehen. Aber die Wohnung würde ich gerne behalten. Dann kann ich sie vermieten!"

„Oh, okay..." sagte der Mann. Er fragte gar nicht erst wieso. Er hatte die Zeitung gelesen und wusste von den 'persönlichen Veränderungen'. „...das ist kein Problem. Das kann ich für Sie in die Wege leiten. Die Nachfrage für solche Wohnungen in Ihrer Gegend ist sehr groß."

Keigo bedankte sich und verließ das Büro.

Währenddessen verließ, auf der anderen Seite der Bucht von Tokio ein junger Mann einen Zug am Bahnhof in der Stadt Midori. Sofort beim verlassen des Zuges merkte er das er falsch war. Rund um ihn herum drängelten und schubsten die Berufspendler die aus dem Zug strömten und nur nach Hause wollten. Der Mann entschuldigte sich bei jedem Rempler und lies sich von der Masse mitreißen. Auf den Schildern erkannte er sofort das er falsch war.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sich die Masse auflöste und er sich endlich frei bewegen konnte. Müde von der langen fahrt ging er zur Informationstafel. Er hatte seine Station lange verpasst und war nun am falschen Ende der Bucht gelandet. Er kramte den Zettel mit der Wegbeschreibung von Karakura nach Minato und merkte durch einen Blick auf die Karte das er sich völlig verirrt hatte. Er hatte einen Auftrag. Einen wichtigen. Und er fühlte sich verpflichtet Ihn zu erfüllen. Aber er musste zugeben das es schwieriger war als gedacht.

Unten auf dem Zettel stand eine Telefonnummer. Die könnte er auch versuchen. Das musste er auch. Denn er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sonst weiterkommen sollte...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Keigo stieg in sein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Anschließend lief er zu Fuß zu einem der anderen Gebäude in seiner Wohnanlage. Hier zwischen zwei Baustellen, erhob sich das Gebäude in dem seine Freundin lebte. Es war nicht groß, vier Stockwerke und bei weitem nicht so exklusiv wie seine Wohnung. Aber trotzdem sehr teuer. Sie lebte ganz oben im Penthouse. Er hatte Ihr die Wohnung besorgt und Ihr beim Einzug geholfen! Deshalb kannte er sich hier sehr gut aus. Beim verlassen des Fahrstuhls kam ihm ein stämmiger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und müdem Gesicht entgegen. Die beiden Männer würdigten sich keines Blickes. Doch dem Fremden fiel sofort ins Auge das Keigo auf die Wohnung zuhielt die er gerade aufgesucht hatte...

Der Mann verließ den Fahrstuhl sofort wieder und versteckte sich hinter einer Ecke während Keigo klingelte. Als sich nach zwei mal Klingeln keiner meldete, klopfte er. Doch es war Sinnlos, sie war nicht da. Keigo zog einen Stift und einen Notizblock aus seiner Jackentasche und schrieb eine Nachricht. Der Fremde beobachtete Keigo neugierig wie dieser etwas aufschrieb und den Zettel anschließend neben dem Türgriff in den Spalt klemmte und ging in Deckung als Keigo zurückkam und in den Fahrstuhl stieg um nach unten zu fahren. Sofort lief er zur Tür um den Zettel zu lesen.

„ _Wir müssen reden! Bitte melde dich bei mir, ich habe etwas herausgefunden worüber wir unbedingt sprechen müssen. Es ist sehr wichtig! - Keigo._ " las der Mann laut vor bevor er den Zettel zerknüllte und mitnahm.

Keigo hatte sich in die Bar auf der anderen Straßenseite zurückgezogen. Zu dieser Tageszeit waren alle noch auf der Arbeit. So hatte er noch seine Ruhe. Doch kaum hatte er bestellt sah er den Mann aus dem Fahrstuhl wieder wie er das Gebäude verließ und einen weißen Zettel in die Mülltonne am Straßenrand warf. Keigo sprang auf und rannte raus...

„Hey, und was ist mir Ihrem Drink!" fragte der Barkeeper leicht gereizt als er begriff das Keigo ohne zu Bezahlen einfach abhaute.

Der Fremde stieg in ein Taxi. Keigo winkte auch eins heran und sprang dem Taxi in den Weg welches sofort eine Notbremsung einleitete um nicht mit Ihm zusammen zu prallen. Dann sprang er hastig auf die Rückbank. Er wollte wissen wer der Typ war. Er wollte ihn zur Rede stellen und wissen warum er seine Nachricht vernichtet hatte.

„Folgen Sie diesem Taxi!"

Der Fahrer war mehr als überrascht. „Hey, was wird das? Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert, das ich einfach so einem anderen..."

„Bitte, fahren Sie einfach!" maulte Keigo. „Ich erkläre es später!"

Der Fahrer befolgte die Anweisung und tat wie ihm aufgetan. Keigo lehnte sich zurück und beobachtet das andere Taxi durch die Frontscheibe.

„Sagen Sie mal,... Ich kenne Sie doch!" sagte der Taxifahrer. „Ja! Sie sind doch so ne Art Fernsehstar? Oder nicht!"

Keigo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Doch, doch... Sie sind... Ja, sie sind doch der Bruder von dem U-Bahn Mörder!"

Keigo hätte am liebsten gekotzt. Die Rolle war ihm mehr als Peinlich. Seit der Skandal begonnen hatte schien das das einzige zu sein womit ihn die Leute assoziierten. Der Wagen wurde langsamer und hielt in einem Wohngebiet. Der Mann hatte sein eigenes Taxi verlassen und betrat eine schäbig aussehende Mietskaserne. Keigo fragte wo sie sich befanden und notierte die Adresse auf seinem Notizblock bevor er sich wieder in sein Viertel fahren lies.

Keigo kam verhältnismäßig früh zu Hause an. Eine Einkaufstüte voller Gemüse in der Hand sah er sich benommen um. Es war eigentlich sehr schade das er hier ausziehen muss. Doch wenn es weiter so abwärts ging könnte er sich die Raten bald sowieso nicht mehr leisten. Und dabei hatte er schon beim Kauf fast zwei drittel des Kaufpreises auf einmal gezahlt. Keigo knallte die Einkäufe in der Küche auf die Theke und ging zum Anrufbeantworter.

Die Nachrichten vom Vormittag übersprang er. Es war nur sein Produzent der wissen wollte wo er war. Eine weitere Nachricht war zu seiner Überraschung vom Maklerbüro.

„Hallo, Asano-san. Hier ist Takagi vom Maklerbüro. Wir haben bereits Interessenten für Ihre Wohnung. Ich würde morgen die ersten zur Besichtigung vorbeischicken..."

Keigo nickte leicht zufrieden. Der Typ war schnell. Die nächste Nachricht war sehr überraschend. Allein schon wie sie klang. Keigo hielt kurz inne und hörte genau zu.

„Hallo?!... Haaaaaallllooooo... Asano-san? Ist das so ein komisches Gerät mit dem ich spreche, das ran geht wenn keiner abnimmt?" fragte die schüchterne, junge Stimme unruhig. Keigo kannte die Stimme nicht und sah verwirrt auf den Anrufbeantworter. „Sie kennen mich nicht... Mein Name ist Hanataro Yamada. Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für Sie... Hallo... Sind sie dran?"

Keigo fragte sich ob der Typ überhaupt wusste das er nur auf ein Band sprach.

„Ich bin auf einem Bahnhof in einem Ort Namens Midori..." Keigo hatte keine Ahnung wo das genau war, er wusste nur das es in der Präfektur Chiba war, am anderen Ende der Bucht. „...ich habe mich verirrt. Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für Sie von Ichigo Kuro..."

Keigo drückte auf löschen bevor er noch mehr hören konnte. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen was Sache war... Er hatte keinen Bock mehr Gastgeber für irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Shinigami zu spielen. Es hatte ihn mehr als genug Ärger eingebracht.

Müde warf er sich auf die Couch, lehnte sich zurück und versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Wie teuer wird wohl sein Umzug? Behält er seinen jetzigen Vertrag mit dem Studio? Wird er vielleicht gekündigt? Soll er wieder zurück nach Naruki? Keigo schauderte der Gedanke? Müde steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen wobei er seine Notizzettel fand. Der eine mit der Adresse und die andere mit den Telefonnummern. Neugierig nahm Keigo das Telefonbuch aus dem Fach unter dem Couchtisch und blätterte durch. Er musste nur die Adresse finden.

„Okay,... Setagaya... 4. Chrome... Nummer, Nummer, Nummer... zwei, drei... vier..." dann hatte er die Adresse. Und es war die Gleiche Nummer. „Ich glaubs nicht! Das war der Typ der mich am Telefon beleidigt hat!"

Wütend knallte er das Telefonbuch auf den Boden...

Hanataro Yamada währenddessen, hatte nach Stunden endlich herausgefunden wo er war. Er war am Falschen Ende der Bucht ausgestiegen. Die Dame an der Information verkniff sich ihn auszulachen und lief einfach nur rot an während sie dem unbeholfenen Shinigami erklärte das er am Bahnhof Hamamatsucho hätte aussteigen müssen. Peinlich berührt kaufte er die Fahrkarte für die lange beschwerliche Rückfahrt in die Stadt... Er musste mit Keigo reden...

Dieser lief in seiner Wohnung auf und ab, lag mal quer, mal aufrecht auf seiner Couch. Das Telefon wollte und wollte nicht klingeln.

„Jetzt ruf schon an du blödes Weib!" schimpfte er, doch auch das brachte nichts.

Draußen ging bereits die Sonne unter und färbte den Himmel in tiefes rot und orange. Die Lichter des Tokyo-Tower spiegelten sich in einem der anderen Gebäude. Keigo stand kurz auf und ging nach draußen. Er liebte die Aussicht. Besonders zu dieser Tageszeit. Obwohl er mitten in der Stadt war, war es unglaublich ruhig. Die Funkelnden Lichter der Großstadt hatten etwas beruhigendes. Das war es was er am meisten vermissen würde. Keigo warf sich wieder auf seine Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Beim Zappen hielt er inne als er diesen furchtbaren Werbespot sah in dem er auftrat...

„Hallo, ich bin der Bruder des U-Bahn Mörders!" sagte Keigo lächelnd zu den Zuschauern und hielt ein blutüberströmtes Hemd ins Bild. „Sehen Sie sich den Schlamassel an. Und das ausgerechnet wenn ich mit der Wäsche dran bin... Meine Familie ist schon ziemlich krank! Doch da gibt es eine Möglichkeit!"

Das Bild schnitt zu einer Tür an die wütend geklopft wurde. Keigo öffnete und zwei Uniformierte Polizisten betraten die Wohnung: „Wo sind die Sachen die Ihr Bruder gestern getragen hat?" fragte einer der Beamten.

Die Kamera fuhr näher zu Keigo: „Zeig ich Ihnen gerne!"

Keigo zog ein strahlend weißes Hemd aus der Waschmaschine und präsentierte es lächelnd der Kamera. „Hier, bitte schön!"

Die Polizisten entrissen es Keigo und untersuchten es. „Keine Spur von Blut. Und dieser herrlich frische Duft!"

Das Bild wechselte wieder zu Keigo der eine Flasche Flüssigwaschmittel ins Bild hielt und diese lächelnd anpries. „Jetzt auch als Gel. Das neue..."

Keigo schaltete um. Er ertrug es nicht. Es war ihm Peinlich für so einen bescheuerten Spot vor der Kamera gestanden zu haben. Er hatte einige Werbespots gedreht. Lustige, aber auch todernste wohltätige. Aber das war der mit Abstand schlimmste. Keigo dachte darüber nach welche Drogen er wohl genommen hatte als er damals Unterschrieben hatte als er sah das er auf die Nachrichten umgeschaltet hatte.

Die animierte Uhr auf dem Bildschirm tickte langsam auf 9 Uhr woraufhin eine knallende Fanfare die Abendnachrichten ankündigte. Das Bild wechselte ins Studio wo die Moderatorin lächelnd die Zuschauer begrüßte. Keigo kannte sie persönlich. Ihr Studio war im gleichen Gebäude wie seines.

„Es ist 21 Uhr! Hier sind die Nachrichten auf Tokyo-Eins! Schönen Guten Abend!" grüßte sie bevor die Kamera etwas zurückfuhr damit im Hintergrund platz war um die Bilder einzublenden. Keigo hoffte inständig das sie nichts über Ihn brachten. „Bei einer groß Angelegten Razzia in verschiedenen Städten in den Präfekturen Tokio und Chiba, hat die Polizei heute mehrere mutmaßliche Mitglieder einer Terrorzelle verhaftet..."

Keigo atmete auf. Sie brachten nichts über Ihn.

„...wie ein Polizeisprecher vor einer Stunde bestätigte, handelt es sich bei den vier Festgenommenen allesamt um Amerikanische Staatsbürger, die vor rund zwei Monaten als Touristen am Flughafen Narita nach Japan eingereist sind..."

Im Westen der Präfektur Tokio, saß Yuzu Kurosaki benommen auf dem Teppich vor ihrem eigenen Fernseher in ihrer kleinen Wohnung und hörte verstört den Nachrichten zu.

„...die Polizei ist sich sicher das die Männer einen schweren Terroranschlag in unserem Land geplant haben..."

Wimmernd rappelte sich Yuzu hoch und sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Das war furchtbar. Wenn das wahr war was sie in den Nachrichten brachten dann, war sie so gut wie tot. Während im Fernseher Bilder der Festgenommenen Amerikaner eingeblendet wurden, eilte Yuzu hastig durch die Wohnung und stopfte alles was nicht Ihr gehörte in eine Tasche.

„...Aus Ermittlungstaktischen Gründen, haben die Behörden noch keine weiteren Informationen Preisgegeben. Jedoch ist davon auszugehen das die Festgenommenen Kompli..." Yuzu schaltete den Fernseher aus und stürmte mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten und Ihrer mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken vollgestopften Handtasche aus der Wohnung...

In der Dunkelheit Erklomm sie einen Steilen Hügel. Hinter Ihr erstrahlten die Lichter Karakuras und weiter weg die Lichter des restlichen Tokios. Immer wieder sah sie sich um. Sie hoffte das keiner sie beobachtete während sie einen Maschendrahtzaun erreichte, Ihre Handtasche absetzte und die Einkaufstüten so fest sie konnte über den Zaun warf... in das Tiefe Loch auf der anderen Seite des Zauns... die Müllkippe von Karakura...

Keigo währenddessen verbrachte die letzten Stunden damit zu warten das endlich das gottverdammte Telefon klingelte. Seine Stimme drang aus dem Fernseher während eine Folge einer Anime-Serie lief. Keigo lauschte seiner Stimme, die er einer der Hauptfiguren lieh. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag an dem er die Folge synchronisierte. Es machte ihn Spaß. Überhaupt hatte er als Synchronsprecher seinen Traumjob gefunden. Es beruhigte Ihn das seine 'nervtötende Stimme', wie seine Schwester immer gesagt hatte, doch zu was gut war. Die Schauspielerei kam irgendwann zufällig hinzu. Er hätte nie gedacht mal so erfolgreich zu sein und konnte umso weniger glauben das alles langsam in sich zusammenfiel. Irgendwann merkte er das er nicht mehr einfach so da liegen konnte: Er musste hier raus!

Keigo stand auf gerade als das Telefon klingelte. War sie das endlich? Aufgeregt sprang er zum Telefon und hob ab ohne auf das Display zu sehen und zu merken das der Anruf aus Karakura kam...

„Hallo!"

„Hallo, Keigo?" es war Yuzu.

„Was? Wer ist da?"

„Hier ist Yuzu!"

„Yuzu wer?" erst nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte erinnerte er sich das er ja nur eine Yuzu kannte. Wenn auch nur flüchtig.

„Yuzu Kurosaki!" sie war sehr aufgeregt und in Ihrer Stimme war deutlich die Angst zu hören. „Keigo, ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten..."

„Yuzu? Ichigos Schwester!" erkannte Keigo. „Was denn? Hat dein Bruder noch mehr Überraschungen für mich parat?"

„Nein, ich habe Mist gebaut! Das hat nichts mit Ichigo zu tun... Naja... Zumindest nicht direkt!"

„Awww... Kannst du dann nicht deinen Bruder fragen? Ich kann jetzt nicht! Ich habe gerade keinen Kopf dafür. Du hasst ja keine Ahnung in was für einem Schlamassel ICH gerade stecke. Ich rufe zurück!"

„Keigo, bitte ich... hallo... KEIGO!" Yuzu hörte das Freizeichen und merkte sofort das Keigo aufgelegt hatte. Ihr kamen die Tränen.

Keigo verließ seine Wohnung und hörte das Telefon noch Klingeln als er in den Fahrstuhl stieg...

Die Nacht war angenehm. Rund um den Shiba-Park in Minato funkelten die Lichter der Stadt. Der hell erleuchtete Tokio-Tower hob sich über den wenigen Leuten empor die noch unterwegs waren. In Naruki oder Karakura hätte er niemals spätabends alleine durch die Stadt laufen können ohne von einem Dieb oder einem Schläger angegriffen worden zu sein. Solche Typen schien Keigo anzuziehen wie ein Magnet. Doch hier war es anders. Hier war er nur einer unter vielen. Ein Grund mehr für Ihn nicht in seine Heimatstadt zurückzukehren. Müde ließ sich Keigo auf einer Bank nieder und beobachtete die Umgebung während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte.

Verliebte Pärchen beim romantischen Abendspaziergang, Geschäftsleute die nach Überstunden aus den Büros kamen und nun in die Bars und Clubs stürmten und auch die anderen... die Geister...

Der Geist einer Frau ging an Keigo vorbei. Ihre Kette des Schicksals hing bis zum Boden an ihr herab. Sie heulte... Dann war da noch der Geist eines kleinen Jungens der wütend vor Keigo auf den Boden stampfte und sich bei Ihm beklagte.

„Ich weiß du kannst mich sehen! Wieso ignorierst du mich! Hallo! HAAAALLLLOOOO!"

Keigo ignorierte den Geist einfach. So tat er es immer. Er wusste er konnte nur Geister und Shinigami sehen wegen Ichigo. Eine Fähigkeit auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Keigo blickte auf. An der Pagode des Zojo-ji Tempels, eines der bekanntesten Wahrzeichen Tokios sah er einen Shinigami, wie er blitzschnell von Dach zu Dach sprang und nach Hollows Ausschau hielt. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Keigo ob es vielleicht ein Bekannter war. Doch er hatte keine Lust noch einen Gedanken daran zu vergeuden und sah sich wieder seine nähere Umgebung an. Den Tokio-Tower, das Prince Tower Hotel, den Zojo-ji-Tempel... und dann sah er sie... sie stand einfach da. Das es sowas gibt hätte er nicht gedacht, aber offenbar gab es sie noch: Eine Telefonzelle.

Unruhig rutschte Keigo auf der Bank hin und her. Ob sie vielleicht angerufen hat. Er könnte von der Telefonzelle seinen Anrufbeantworter abhören. Sein Handy hatte er schon vor Tagen verloren. Wenn sie anrief, dann konnte sie es nur über das Festnetz. Keigo stand auf und ging auf die Telefonzelle zu.

„Hey, und was ist mir mir!" maulte der Geist des Jungen. „HALLOOOOOOO!"

Keigo brauchte einen Moment ruhe vor dem Plagegeist. Er betrat die enge Telefonzelle, kramte eine Münze aus seiner Tasche und wählte seine Nummer um den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören.

„Keigo, hier ist nochmal Yuzu! Bitte heb ab..." dröhnte Yuzus Stimme vom Band.

„Ach, Yuzu... so langsam nervst du..." maulte Keigo.

Keigo konnte nicht ausreden, da hallte ein lauter Knall durch die Telefonzelle. Erschrocken ging Keigo auf die Knie während das Dach der Telefonzelle über ihn eingedrückt wurde und ein langes, scharfes, glänzendes etwas sich durch das Blech schnitt und die Telefonzelle bis zur Mitte zerteilte. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er das es ein Schwert war, das die Telefonzelle aufgeschnitten hatte. Ein Zanpakutou um genau zu sein.

„Awww... Verflixt!" hörte er eine junge Männerstimme fluchen.

Keigo sah auf und sah den Shinigami außerhalb der Zelle stehen. Dieser versuchte sein Zanpakutou wieder aus der Telefonzelle herauszuziehen wobei er den Apparat aus seiner Halterung riss und dieser Keigo vor die Füße fiel. Keigo sah sich den Shinigami genau an. Er kannte ihn nicht, er war ihm völlig Fremd. Er war sah relativ Jung aus. Er ging als Oberschüler durch. Keigo war sich zu 100% Sicher das dieser Shinigami keiner von denen war denen er bis heute begegnet war.

„Sorry! Ich dachte da säße ein Hollow auf dem Teil. Ich bin noch nicht so lange dabei..." sagte der Shinigami beschämt lächelnd, der nicht daran dachte das Keigo ihn sehen konnte.

„Wolltest... du mich umbringen, oder was?" fragte Keigo geschockt.

„Woooww..." der Shinigami war völlig erschrocken und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du kannst mich sehen?"

„Was? Nö, … nein... ich sehe nichts... Ich kann gar nichts sehen!" sagte Keigo während er die zertrümmerte Telefonzelle verließ, sich die Glasscherben aus den Haaren und von der Kleidung fegte und mit dem Finger auf den Geist des kleinen Jungen zeigte um dem fremden Shinigami abzulenken. „Da guck mal... Ein Geist! Ich such mir ein anderes Telefon, denn ich muss telefonieren... Das macht man nämlich mit einem Telefon."

Der Shinigami sah kurz zu dem Geist des kleinen Jungens den Keigo erwähnt hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er wie Keigo in einem Affenzahn davonrannte. „Wow,... Der Typ ist aber schnell. Moment mal... ASANO?"

Der Shinigami erkannte sofort wen er hier beinahe Angegriffen hatte. Er kramte ein altes Foto aus seinem Kimono das Keigo als 17-jährigen zeigte und merkte das das die Person war die er eigentlich suchte.

„ASANO-SAN, WARTEN SIE!" schrie der Shinigami und rannte Keigo hinterher.

Keigo hielt sich die Ohren zu, sang laut: lalalalala und rannte in den Wald. Weg von den Geistern und dem Shinigami, der ihn beinahe mit seinem Zanpakutou zweigeteilt hätte. Er rannte bis er ihn endlich abgehängt hatte, seiner Fähigkeit so schnell zu rennen sei dank und sank erschöpft auf die Knie.

Den Rest der Nacht irrte Keigo benommen durch den Park und stellte sich immer die gleiche Frage: „Womit habe ich das verdient?"

 **Bitte um Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam wurde es wieder hell draußen als Keigo nach stundenlangem Umherirren endlich wieder in seine Wohnung zurück kam. Er war müde, hungrig und ihm war schwindelig. Der Vorfall mit dem Shinigami hatte ihn noch zusätzlich schwer zugesetzt. Wollte er ihn töten? Oder saß da wirklich ein Hollow auf der Telefonzelle wie er es behauptet hatte? Doch das war ihm egal. Denn er war es ja gewohnt, von irgendwelchen Shinigami grundlos attackiert zu werden.

Keigo ging in die Küche und fand das Gemüse das er gestern auf dem Heimweg eingekauft hatte auf der Küchentheke liegen. Er hatte es nicht einmal aufgeräumt. Maulend warf er die Tüte, so wie sie war in den fast leeren Kühlschrank und ging ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefon um den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören der voller Nachrichten war. Alle von Yuzu...

„Keigo, bitte geh ran. Ich brauche deine Hilfe..." Keigo maulte und drückte den Knopf für die nächste Nachricht. „Hier ist nochmal Yuzu! Ich weiß du bist sauer auf Ichigo aber... Hallo, ich bins nochmal! Keigo ich... Keigo, ich brauche deine Hilfe... Keigo, ich bin jetzt am Bahnhof und..."

Keigo schaltete den Anrufbeantworter ab und ging wieder in die Küche. Wütend nahm er wieder das Gemüse aus dem Kühlschrank und fing an es klein zu schneiden. Er musste etwas Essen. Erst als er sich in den Finger schnitt wachte er aus seiner Lethargie auf und stampfte Fluchend auf dem Boden rum...

Es war Mist! Alles war einfach nur Mist! Das war der einzige Gedanke den er hatte während er das geschnittene Gemüse, ein paar Scheiben Brot und ein paar Gewürze in den Mixer warf und alles zu einem Brei mixte. Das Rezept hatte er aus dem Internet. Eine spanische Gazpacho. Seine Freundin mochte diese kalte Suppe sehr gerne. Sie ging schnell und ohne großen Aufwand.

Zum Frühstück gab es eine Schlaftablette, wie er sie gestern genommen hatte und ein paar Schlücke direkt aus dem Mixer von der Gazpacho. Keigo merkte sofort wie ihn die Morphium-Tablette beruhigte und sah lächelnd auf den Mixer-Behälter. Dann kam Ihm die Idee... Er würde seiner Freundin ein schönes Abschiedsgeschenk machen und warf die restlichen Tabletten die er noch hatte in die Suppe.

„Guten Appetit!" murmelte er frustriert während er zusah wie sich die Tabletten in der Roten Masse langsam auflösten... „Oh, Gott was mache ich da eigentlich..."

Keigo merkte das er das nicht tun konnte und stellte die Suppe in den Kühlschrank: Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn...

Am Bahnhof von Shibuya verließ Yuzu Kurosaki währenddessen aufgeregt den völlig überfüllten Pendlerzug und eilte zum Ausgang. Sie trug ein Kopftuch und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. Sie sah sich um und merkte erst hier wie verloren sie sich in dieser Stadt vorkam. Hier war alles anders. Doch sie wusste das sie auch hier nicht bleiben konnte... Eilig rannte sie in die U-Bahn um damit nach Minato zu fahren...

Auch Hanataro Yamada erreichte nach einer erneuten Irrfahrt, diesmal nach Yokohama, den Bahnhof von Hamamatsucho im Stadtteil Minato, wie es ihm die Dame von der Information erklärt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Adresse finden, die er bekommen hatte und hoffen das Keigo zu Hause war...

Dieser stand in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und merkte das die Schlaftablette doch kaum Wirkung zeigte. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens das tun was seine Freundin von Ihm wollte und Ihren blöden Koffer packen. So hatte er wenigstens die Sachen endlich aus der Wohnung.

Wütend zog er den großen, sündhaft teuren Markenkoffer aus dem Schrank, den er Ihr gekauft hatte und kickte diesen in sein Schlafzimmer wo er rollend gegen das Bett knallte. Dann packte er sich einige der sündhaft teuren Markenkleider, die er Ihr auch gekauft hatte, und warf diese auf sein Bett. Er überlegte sich kurz ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Ihr die Sachen, die er Ihr gekauft und bezahlt hatte, einfach in 'seinen' Koffer packen. Oder sollte er alles in den Müll werfen. Keigo ging zu seinem Nachttisch und kramte eine Packung Zigaretten raus um sich eine anzustecken...

„Von wegen ich soll aufhören zu rauchen!" murmelte er während er sie anzündete und warf das Päckchen und die Streichhölzer aufs Bett. „Was weiß dieser Quaksalber schon. Ich bin ja nicht der der aufhören sollte."

Keigo war durch die Schlaftablette und seinen Frust noch so benebelt das er nicht merkte das er das Streichholz, mit dem er seine Zigarette angezündet hatte, nicht richtig ausgemacht hatte. Dieses landete noch brennend auf den anderen Streichhölzern, die aus der offenen Packung geflogen waren und zündete den kleinen Haufen zischend an, wobei eine kleine, aber schnell wachsende Flamme entstand, die schnell den Stoff des Bettlakens und den der auf dem Bett liegenden Kleider erfasste...

Keigo lief, durch das Morphium benebelt, ins Wohnzimmer und hob eine Plastikblume vom Tisch auf, die Ihn seine Freundin damals zum Einzug geschenkt hatte bis ihm dieser Geruch auffiel. Benommen ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer wo seine Matratze und die Kleider in Flammen standen...

Keigo sah nur ein verschwommenes, gelb-orangenes Leuchten während er betäubt vor dem Feuer stand das mittlerweile so heiß war das die Plastikblume in seiner Hand anfing zu schmelzen. Keigo biss sich auf die Lippe. Na toll... Was ist das jetzt... Erst als er tief einatmete und durch den Rauch wild husten musste wurde er wieder klar im Kopf und merkte das sein Bett brannte...

Hustend warf Keigo die Zigarette, die er noch in der linken Hand hielt in die Flammen und rannte auf die Terrasse um den Schlauch zu holen...

In der Nähe verließ Yuzu Kurosaki die U-Bahn und rannte über den Platz am Shiba-Park. Sie hoffte das die Adresse die sie hatte noch Stimmte. Zeitgleich verließ auch Hanataro Yamada den Bahnhof und ging zu der Adresse. Ihm viel sofort auf das Rauch aus dem Gebäude aufstieg.

Das Feuer war schnell gelöscht. Nur die Matratze und die darauf liegenden Kleider waren verbrannt. Der Teppich im Schlafzimmer war vom Löschwasser durchnässt. An der Decke war ein riesiger Rußfleck und die Tapete an der Wand hinter dem Bett schlug Wellen. Hustend rollte Keigo einen angekokelten Bettvorleger zusammen und stopfte diesen mit den verbrannten Überresten der Kleider, die er in einen Müllsack getan hatte, in den Koffer.

„Da hast du deinen Mist. Und das kannst du auch wieder haben..." sagte er heulend während er die Plastikblumen und eine kitschige Holzfigur mit in den Koffer stopfte. „Tolle Geschenke! Echt! Ich kauf dir Schmuck und bekomme hässlichen, nach Chemie stinkenden, in Nordkorea produzierten 100 Yen Müll von dir."

Die Wohnung stank nach Rauch und verbranntem Holz. Keigo hatte zwar alle Fenster aufgerissen aber sein Schlafzimmer war noch immer voller Qualm. Es würde Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen dauern bis der Geruch weg war. Keigo stopfte noch einige Fotos samt Rahmen, ein paar Postkarten von gemeinsamen Reisen und einige Ihrer Sachen in den Koffer und schloss diesen. Der Koffer war so vollgestopft das Keigo sich daraufsetzten musste damit er richtig zuging. Was nicht mehr reinpasste würde er Ihr in ein paar Plastiktüten stopfen. Hustend hielt er sich den Kopf. Er hatte es wieder getan. Wieder hatte er sich zum Affen gemacht. Wieder war er der Idiot. Dabei wollte er doch gerade dieses Image loswerden. Seinen Tränen lies er freien lauf.

Keigo durchsuchte die Schubladen in seinem Schlafzimmer weiter, er wollte alles was Ihn an, 'er wusste schon wem' erinnert wegwerfen, sofern es nicht verbrannt war. Er fand einen Umschlag mit alten Fotos. Fotos von Ihm und seinen 'Freunden'. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend an dem das Foto entstand das Ihn in der Mitte einer Couch zeigte. Links und rechts neben Ihm, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro und Ishida. Tolle Freunde dachte er und zerriss das Foto.

„Ich hoffe Ihr genießt eure Zeit in der Soul-Society!" maulte Keigo und warf die beiden Fotohälften auf die verbrannte Matratze. So machte er weiter mit weiteren Schulfotos... bis es an der Tür klingelte...

Erschrocken verstummte Keigo als er die Türklingel hörte. Es läutete wieder bevor jemand wie wild klopfte.

„Mist!" fluchte er. Bestimmt hat ein Nachbar den Qualm gerochen und die Feuerwehr gerufen oder etwas der gleichen. Er hoffte inständig das es nicht wahr war und er ignoriert wurde so wie bisher auch. Das jetzt auch noch die Feuerwehr in die Wohnung stürmt konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Hastig putzte er sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel ab und ging hustend zur Tür. Vielleicht war es ja auch seine Freundin, die Ihren Koffer abholen wollte. Er wollte Ihr nicht so unter die Augen treten.

„JA, JA! ICH KOMME JA SCHON!" schrie Keigo gereizt als das Klopfen immer lauter wurde.

In einem Spiegel prüfte Keigo schnell noch sein Aussehen und zog sein Hemd gerade. Erhobenen Hauptes ging er nun zur Tür und öffnete... zu seiner Überraschung, war es eine alte Bekannte.

„Yuzu?!" Keigo wunderte sich. Ichigos Schwester stand da vor seiner Wohnung. Ihre Haare waren zersaust, sie sah aus als hätte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen und war kreidebleich im Gesicht.

Yuzu hatte sich in den zwei Jahren, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten nicht viel verändert. Ihre Haare waren viel länger als früher und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Ansonsten sah sie genau so aus wie früher.

„Oh, Keigo... Gott sei dank habe ich dich gefunden!" sagte sie ängstlich und trat ein.

„Komm rein!" murmelte Keigo mit einer hektischen Handbewegung nachdem Yuzu längst eingetreten war. „Woher hasst du meine Adresse?"

„Ichigo hat sie mir gegeben!"

„Und woher hat Ichigo meine Adresse? Ich habe sie ihm nie gegeben!" fragte Keigo nun etwas wütender während Yuzu durch die offene Schlafzimmertür das abgebrannte Bett sah.

„Was... Was ist den hier passiert?" fragte sie und wies auf die verbrannte Matratze.

„Ach... gar nichts!" maulte Keigo und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche um nachzusehen ob er noch eine Tablette hatte um sie zu nehmen.

„Keigo, ich habe versucht dich anzurufen! Aber..." Yuzu hielt erschrocken inne als es wieder an der Tür klingelte und schrie kurz auf.

„Toll, das ist bestimmt die Feuerwehr!" murmelte Keigo und ging wieder zur Tür. Yuzu verkroch sich hinter einer der vielen Zimmerpflanzen und wimmerte ängstlich. Keigo drückte die Türklinke nach unten und maulte: „Hier brennt kein Feuer!"

Hanataro Yamada war von dieser Begrüßung mehr als überrascht. Keigo merkte sofort das Hanataro nicht die Feuerwehr war und das der Unbekannte vor seiner Tür sichtlich nervös war.

„Ich kaufe nichts!" sagte Keigo und wollte die Tür wieder zuknallen.

Erschrocken stellte Hanataro einen Fuß in die Tür und hielt sie offen: „Asano-san! Bitte! Ich bin schon seit Tagen auf der Suche nach Ihnen!"

„Ich beantworte keine Fragen!" sagte Keigo, im Glauben Hanataro wäre von irgendeinem Klatschmagazin.

„Bitte! Mein Name ist Hanataro Yamada! Ichigo Kurosaki hat mich..."

„WAS!" schrie Yuzu laut auf als sie den Namen ihres Bruders hörte. „Keigo, lass Ihn rein!"

Yuzu packte Keigo am Arm und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Hanataro trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Kurosaki hat gesagt sie würden wütend sein aber..."

„LALALALA!" sang Keigo laut und hielt sich dabei die Ohren zu. „Ich will es nicht hören!"

„Bitte, ich bin seit zwei Tagen auf den Beinen... Und ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden!"

„Geht es um meinen Bruder?" fragte Yuzu aufgeregt.

„Bruder? Sind Sie... Yuzu? Yuzu Kurosaki?" fragte Hanataro neugierig.

„Ja! Ja, das bin ich! Ich bin auch gerade gekommen, ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten!"

„WAS IST HIER EIGENTLICH LOS!" brüllte Keigo. „WIESO SOLL AUSGERECHNET ICH HIER ALLES REGELN? WAS HAT DEIN BRUDER EIGENTLICH FÜR MICH GETAN?"

„Aber Keigo..." begann Yuzu doch Keigo schnitt Ihr das Wort ab.

„NICHTS, ABER KEIGO!" brüllte dieser weiter. „ICH HAB DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL! ICH HAB NEN HAUFEN ÄRGER AN DER BACKE UND OBENDREIN NOCH EIGENE PROBLEME. ICH HAB KEINEN BOCK NOCHMAL SCHINIGAMI-HOTEL ZU SPIELEN!"

Keigo stampfte wütend zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„RAUS!"

„Aber..." begann diesmal Hanataro, doch auf Ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten.

„RAUS!" brüllte Keigo wieder, diesmal so laut das der ganze Häuserblock es hören konnte.

Sofort wurde Keigo ruhig als das Telefon anfing zu klingeln...

Aufgekratzt rannte er an den beiden ungebetenen Besuchern vorbei und zum Telefon um abzuheben. Vielleicht, war es seine Freundin. Er hoffte es sehnlichst. Er musste schließlich dringend mit ihr sprechen. Hoffnungsvoll hob er den Hörer vom Apparat.

„Hallo!... Wer?..." Keigos Hoffnungen zerplatzten. Das war nicht seine Freundin. „NEIN, ICH WILL AN KEINER TELEFONUMFRAGE TEILNEHMEN!" brüllte Keigo. „SIE BLOKIEREN MEINE LEITUNG!"

Wütend knallte Keigo den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat. Berauscht von Wut und zugedröhnt von der Tablette erlitt Keigo einen totalen Black-Out während er den Apparat aufhob, kräftig das Kabel aus der Buchse heraus riss und das Telefon so kräftig er konnte durch das geschlossene Fenster warf. Yuzu und Hanataro schrien erschrocken auf als das Telefon durch die Scheibe flog und die Hühner auf der Terrasse aufschreckte. Keigo stand wild schnaufend, wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte das Zerbrochene Fenster an.

Yuzu und Hanataro waren sprachlos. Sie hatten einen immer gut gelaunten, lauten und schrillen Typen erwartet. Doch dieser Keigo war verbittert, bösartig und eine tickende Zeitbombe die vor Zorn und Wut am überkochen war.

„Asano-san..." wimmerte Hanataro ängstlich. „Geht es Ihnen besser?"

Keigo drehte sich zu den beiden Besuchern um und sah sie mit leerem Blick an wobei er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„War es wirklich nötig..." stammelte Hanataro weiter. „...das Telefon kaputt zu machen?"

„Das Telefon!" Keigo begriff erst jetzt was er gerade getan hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig vom blanken Horror, zu einem Geohrfeigten.

„Keigo!?" begann Yuzu, doch dieser wich erschrocken zurück und öffnete die Schublade unter dem Telefon um nach einer Karte zu suchen.

„NEIN!" wimmerte Keigo. „Oh, nein... Ich hab das Telefon aus der Leitung gerissen..."

„Keigo, warte!" rief Yuzu während Keigo die gesuchte Visitenkarte fand und damit aus der Wohnung rannte.

„ICH MUSS DIE STÖRUNGSSTELLE ANRUFEN!" schrie er und dachte an das öffentliche Telefon im Foyer.

„Asano-san, warten Sie!" rief Hanataro und folgte Keigo aus der Wohnung.

Yuzu stand allein da. Um sie herum das Chaos. Sie hätte heulen können. Auch Sie war allein. Alleingelassen von Ihrer Familie. Keigo war der einzige von dem sie Hilfe erwarten konnte. Doch dieser schien selbst durch die ganze Sache überfordert zu sein. Benommen, schob sie die Terrassentür auf und trat auf die weite Dachterrasse um das Telefon aufzuheben das mitten in Keigos Hühnerstall gelandet war. Die Hühner hatten sich um den Apparat versammelt und es um kesselt als wäre es ihr Futter.

„Oh, das Telefon!" wimmerte Yuzu und scheuchte die Hühner davon um das Telefon aufheben zu können und brachte es rein. Als es an der Tür klingelte ließ sie erschrocken den Apparat fallen. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen verdacht, wer da an der Tür sein könnte: „Die Polizei!"

Zitternd ging sie auf die Tür zu. Wieder wurde geklingelt. Dann geklopft! Yuzu hängte die Sicherheitskette ein und öffnete ängstlich und zitternd die Tür. Vielleicht ist es ja auch nur ein Nachbar der wegen Keigos Geschrei Nachfragen wollte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie und sofort fiel ihr der schwarze Kimono und das Zanpakutou auf...

„Asano-san?" rief der Shinigami durch den Spalt.

Kreischend knallte Yuzu die Tür wieder zu.

„Hey, Sie! Können Sie mich etwa auch sehen?" fragte der Shinigami von draußen. „Ich will zu Asano-san! Ist er zu hause?"

Yuzu öffnete vorsichtig wieder die Tür um mit dem Shinigami zu reden. „Hallo!"

„Hallo!" sagte der Shinigami nochmal. Es war der gleiche Shinigami, der gestern Keigo in der Telefonzelle beinahe zweigeteilt hätte. „Ich möchte zu Asano-san!"

„Er ist nicht da!"

„Können Sie mich bitte reinlassen? Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für ihn! Bitte!"

Yuzu schloss die Tür, öffnete die Kette und lies den Shinigami herein der sich neugierig in dem geräumigen Penthouse umsah.

„Wow! Nicht schlecht! Kurosaki-san, sagte ja das sein kleiner Freund wohl Erfolg hat... aber das ist ja richtig Klasse."

„K... Ku...rosaki!" stammelte Yuzu. „Wie Ichigo Kurosaki?"

„Sie... sind Yuzu, oder?" fragte der Shinigami mit großen Augen. „Kurosaki-sans Schwester! Zu Ihnen sollte ich auch kommen. Aber als ich gestern Abend bei Ihnen war war keiner zu Hause..."

Yuzu nickte und führte den Shinigami ins Wohnzimmer. Diesem fiel durch die offene Schlafzimmertür sofort das Bett auf. Auch das zerbrochene Fenster stach ihm ins Auge.

„Hat es hier gebrannt?" fragte er.

Yuzu zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb stumm. Der Shinigami ging ins Schlafzimmer und fand das zerissene Foto in den Überresten der Matratze. „Das ist Kurosaki-san! Und Asano-san! Dann bin ich hier richtig!"

„Was wollen Sie denn von Keigo?" fragte Yuzu.

„Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für Ihn, von Ihrem Bruder!" sagte der Shinigami.

„Was noch einer!" beide drehten sich um und sahen Keigo in der Tür stehen. Hinter ihm Hanataro der ihm die ganze Zeit gefolgt war. „Hat Ichigo meine Adresse in irgendeiner Soul-Society-Zeitung oder so was veröffentlicht?"

„Asano-san! Schön sie kennen zu lernen!" sagte der Shinigami höflich und verbeugte sich. „Tut mir Leid was gestern Nacht in der Telefonzelle passiert ist. Ich bin noch nicht so lange auf Einsätzen in der Welt der Lebenden. Es stimmt was man sagt: Im Fernsehen sehen sie viel besser aus!"

„Danke! Falls das ein Kompliment war..."

„Yamada?" der Shinigami erkannte Hanataro sofort. Dieser Nickte. „Kurosaki-san hat sie also doch auch geschickt..."

Yuzu merkte sofort das sie nicht mehr Teil des Gesprächs war. Die Shinigami waren eindeutig wegen Keigo da und nicht wegen Ihr. Ihr eigener Bruder schien sie vergessen zu haben... mit diesem Gedanken ging sie stumm zurück auf die Terrasse...

„...ich sage es nun zum aller letzten mal: Ich will nicht wissen was Ichigo mir ausrichten will! Ihr könnt Ihm aber von mir ausrichten das er wenigstens den Mumm hätte haben können es mir persönlich zu sagen und nicht zwei Rekruten oder wer auch immer Ihr seid zu schicken..." maulte Keigo und nahm dem Shinigami die Fotofetzen weg um sie in den Müll zu werfen.

„Ich bin Mitglied in der 12. Kompanie! Kurosaki-san hat mich wegen meiner guten Kenntnisse in der Welt der Lebenden geschickt. Ich erinnere mich an mein Leben vor der Soul-Society..." erzählte der Shinigami stolz bevor er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Yuzu auf der Terrasse sah...

„Asano-san, Kurosaki-san ist sich bewusst das sie wütend auf Ihn sind. Sie haben wohl auch allen Grund dazu. Vor allem seitdem in der Welt der Lebenden so viel über die Shinigami geredet wird..." sagte Hanataro. Keigo sah diesen streng an und merkte nicht das Yuzu an der Brüstung stand und betete. „... Kurosaki hat nach seiner Flucht in die Soul Society und der Evakuierung seiner Freunde gemerkt das sie nicht mitgekommen sind..."

„Ich habe mich von Karakura und meiner Vergangenheit so abgekapselt weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Meine Familie, meine so genannten Freunde. Auf einmal bin ich ein Freund. Während wir noch zur Schule gingen hat Ichigo mich auf Distanz gehalten und mich spüren lassen ich sei nur eine Nervensäge oder so was..."

Auf der Terrasse, beendete Yuzu Ihr Gebet und stieg auf einen Stuhl um über die Brüstung zu klettern. Der Shinigami wunderte sich was Yuzu da machte...

„In der Presse sprechen Sie rauf und runter über die Shinigami. Das die Zerstörung von Karakura während Ichigos Kampf mit diesem Aizen seine Schuld war. Ich bin als vermeintlicher Mitwisser in aller Munde. Die Leute zerreißen sich das Maul über mich und sehen mich schief an, weil sie wissen das ich Geister sehen kann... Mein Leben und alles was ich mir aufgebaut habe sind gerade dabei zu zerfallen. Meine Freundin hat mich gerade verlassen weil ich wohl nicht gut für Ihr Image bin..." maulte Keigo weiter während Yuzu ein weiteres kurzes Gebet sprach und auf die Brüstung stieg... bereit zum Sprung!

Der Shinigami, der alles beobachtet hatte sah mit entsetzen wie Yuzu einen Satz nach vorne machte und sprang...

„HEY, KUROSAKIS SCHWESTER IST GERADE VON DER TERASSE GESPRUNGEN!" schrie er und wies auf die Brüstung.

Keigo und Hanataro sahen nach draußen. Yuzu war weg... Zusammen rannten Sie raus als sie sie schreien hörten...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu Kurosaki war so verzweifelt das sie tatsächlich, von einer Dachterrasse im 14. Stockwerk sprang. Es war Ihr alles zu viel. Sie brauchte Hilfe und bekam keine. Und trotzdem war da dieser Sekundenbruchteil, in dem sie es sich überlegte was sie da gerade tat... und noch rechtzeitig die Kante der Brüstung zu greifen bekam und nun an dieser hoch über der Straße baumelte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie...

Keigo, Hanataro und der andere Shinigami stürmten raus auf die Terrasse. Yuzu hing schreiend an der Brüstung. Die drei dachten nicht nach und packten instinktiv Yuzus Arme um sie festzuhalten und sie hochzuziehen. Yuzus Geschrei wurde leiser als sie höher kam und Keigo den Gürtel ihres Rocks zu greifen bekam um sie daran weiter über die Brüstung zu ziehen während die beiden Shinigami sie an ihren Armen hielten. Weinend sank sie auf die Knie als sie wieder auf der Terrasse war und von dem fremden Shinigami losgelassen wurde. Hanataro hielt noch ihren Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Der Schock war groß. Besonders bei Keigo, der hören konnte wie unten an der Straße Menschen geschrien hatten und Autos hupten. Er konnte nicht fassen das diese junge unschuldige Frau sich hier und jetzt gerade Umbringen wollte. Weswegen?

„Oh, mein Gott... geht's dir gut?!" fragte Keigo immer noch unter schock stehend.

Yuzu nickte und heulte.

„SAG MAL WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!" schrie Keigo während Yuzu von den beiden Shinigami zu einem Liegestuhl begleitet wurde.

Yuzu heulte lautstark weiter. „Das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt. Ich bin unschuldig!"

„Yuzu, bitte..." flehte Keigo und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Kann ich was tun?" fragte Hanataro.

„Ja, holt Ihr mal was zu trinken!" sagte Keigo und schickte die beiden Shinigami in die Küche.

Hanataro und der andere Shinigami gingen rein und Keigo wandte sich wieder Yuzu zu die immer noch völlig aufgelöst war.

„Soll ich dir einen Arzt rufen? Bist du verletzt?"

„N... Nein, nein... Ich..." stammelte Yuzu. „Bitte Ich bin unschuldig!"

„Worin?" fragte Keigo, da erinnerte er sich an Yuzus viele Nachrichten und das sie sagte das sie in Schwierigkeiten wäre. „Okay, was ist los? Was ist passiert? Tut mir leid das ich vorher nicht zugehört habe..."

In der Küche füllte Hanataro gerade Wasser aus einer Flasche in ein Glas.

„Wenn Kurosaki-san das erfährt, rastet er aus!" sagte Hanataro.

„Er sagte, ich sollte auch zu seiner Schwester gehen!" erklärte der Shinigami. „Als ich gestern Abend dort war, war sie nicht da!"

„Wieso hat Kurosaki dich eigentlich auch geschickt?" fragte Hanataro neugierig.

„Er brauchte jemanden der sich mit der Welt der Lebenden auskennt. Und weil ich mich so gut an mein Leben vor dem Tod erinnere... hat er gesagt, ich kann gehen und Asano-san und seine Schwester..."

Hanataro fühlte sich übergangen. Ichigo hatte ihn den gleichen Auftrag gegeben. Getreu dem Motto, das vergeigst du doch eh, schicke ich jemand anderen. Er verkniff sich etwas zu sagen, wie er es immer tat und brachte Yuzu das Glas Wasser.

Yuzu nahm es dankend an und trank es in einem Zug aus. Keigo hatte keinen Ton aus ihr rausbekommen. Doch langsam schien sie sich zu beruhigen...

„Ich wollte einfach nur zu meiner Familie!" sagte sie wimmernd.

„In dem du dich umbringst?!" fragte Keigo geschockt. „Dann landest du sonst wo im Rukongai, oder wie es auch immer heißt und irrst ohne Erinnerung dort umher. Das bringt dich auch nicht zu deiner Familie. Wieso haben sie dich eigentlich zurückgelassen?"

Yuzu schluchzte. „Die... die Führer der Sereitei... sagten damals... Als die Shinigami und Ichigo vor der ganzen Welt aufgeflogen sind.. das wir die Sache erst einmal aussitzen sollten und das sich die wogen schon glätten würden..."

Die drei Männer hörten aufmerksam zu und setzten sich um sie herum. Die ganze 'Shinigami existieren' Geschichte hatte eine gigantische Welle ausgelöst. Yuzu trank die letzten Tropfen aus dem Glas und sprach weiter.

„...weil ich ja früher fast gar keine Geister sehen und spüren konnte, dachte man das ich sowieso keine Konsequenzen zu erwarten hatte. Es ist so... ich... ich kann inzwischen gut Geister, Shinigami und Hollows sehen. Sogar sehr gut..."

„Wirklich? Ihr Bruder hat gesagt das Sie eigentlich weder Geister noch Shinigami sehen können!" erklärte der fremde Shinigami.

„... na... ja... Seit einiger Zeit... Eigentlich schon!" stammelte Yuzu wobei sie rot wurde. „Als Ichigo, Orihime und Kazui dann in die Soul Society eingeladen wurden um den ganzen Aufruhr auszusitzen, haben sie Karin, Chad, Tatzuki, Mizuiro mitgenommen um sie auch in Sicherheit zu wären."

„Oh, ja... das ist mir bekannt!" sagte Keigo mit leicht genervtem Unterton. Ihn hatten Sie hier zurückgelassen. Und jetzt war er der Leidtragende.

„Keigo, ich schwöre Ichigo wollte dich auch mitnehmen." erklärte Yuzu, was Keigo mit einem Kopfschütteln annahm. „Das Ihr euch entfremdet habt, tat Ihm sehr leid."

„Wers glaubt?"

„Doch im ernst. Als du den Kontakt abgebrochen hasst hat sich Ichigo sehr gewundert. Dann hat er erfahren das deine Schwester und deine Familie dich so schlecht behandelt haben und das du wohl deshalb immer so anhänglich warst..."

Keigo verstummte. In ihm kamen all die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Yuzu wollte wieder einen Schluck aus dem Glas nehmen bis sie merkte das es leer war. Keigo nahm ihr wortlos das Glas ab und reichte es dem fremden Shinigami. „Im Kühlschrank steht was Hartes!"

Der Shinigami stand auf und ging während Yuzu weitererzählte. Keigo hoffte er würde ihr etwas richtig Hartes bringen das sie beruhigt.

„Ichigo hat sich sehr für dich Gefreut als du so erfolgreich geworden bist. Er ist jedesmal ins Kino gegangen wenn du einen dieser Ausländischen Filme oder einen Zeichentrickfilm Synchronisiert hast. Und als du dann auch diese Fernsehrollen hattest war Ichigo nicht von der Glotze wegzubekommen... Er wusste nicht wo du wohnst und als sie dann alle in die Soul Society evakuiert wurden wusste er nicht wie er dich finden sollte. Er dachte wohl das du von dem ganzen Trubel verschont bleibst."

„Wieso glaube ich dir nicht?" Keigo hatte das Gefühl das sie nicht über den Richtigen Ichigo sprachen.

„Es ist aber so..."

Während auf der Terrasse diskutiert wurde ging der Shinigami wie ihm aufgetragen wurde zum Kühlschrank. Keigo hatte kaum Lebensmittel da. Der Kühlschrank war bis auf ein paar Flaschen Alkohol leer. Nur der große Krug mit der Gazpacho stach ihm sofort ins Auge.

„Hm... Was ist den das?!" murmelte er und nahm den Krug mit der roten Suppe um einen Schluck zu probieren. Das ihm unbekannte Gericht schmeckte ihm, so das er begeistert den Krug an sich nahm um mehr zu trinken. Nichts Ahnend, welche Tabletten Keigo da hineingemixt hatte: „Hmmm... Das ist köstlich!"

Auf der Terrasse waren Keigo, Yuzu und Hanataro noch am Diskutieren.

„Dein Bruder war nicht gerade das was man einen guten Freund nennen konnte. Ich bin schon bedroht worden nur weil ich überhaupt mit Ihm sprach... AWW... Genug davon... Ist also dein Bruder der Grund weshalb du dich gerade aus 50 Metern Höhe in die Tiefe stürzen wolltest?"

„Nein... ich habe Mist gebaut! Aber nicht zu knapp!" sagte sie wobei sie wieder Anfing zu weinen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hanataro. „Ihr Bruder macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um sie!"

„Als... als wir den Kontakt verloren hatten... wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Die Leute haben alle mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt und... mich wie eine Hexe dargestellt. Ich konnte nicht einmal vor die Tür gehen ohne giftige Blicke zu kassieren..." Yuzu war wieder am heulen. Keigo konnte sich vorstellen wie das war. Ihm ging es ähnlich, weshalb er nur noch ungern sein Penthouse verließ. „Jedenfalls... Hab ich dann eines Tages diesen Typen kennengelernt."

„Einen Typen?" fragte Keigo.

„Ja, er war Fremd in unserem Land. Ein Amerikaner. Er sprach unsere Sprache nicht also hab ich ihm etwas geholfen und naja... Er war so nett. Und so verständnisvoll. Bei Ihm konnte ich mir meine Probleme von der Seele reden... Und der Sex erst..."

„Ich denke den Teil können wir auslassen!" sagte Keigo, der ganz rot wurde. Hätte Ihm Yuzu das ausführlicher Erzählt hätte Ichigo ihm die Ohren abgeschnitten. „Okay... Und was hat dieser Typ nun damit zu tun? Oh, mein Gott... Hat er dich Misshandelt?"

„Nein! Nein, er hat mich nicht geschlagen!" sagte Yuzu und senkte den Kopf. „Es... war... so... als er aus dem Hotel raus musste tauchte er bei mir auf und bat mich um Obdach. Und er brachte auch noch drei Freunde mit. Allesamt aus den USA! Ich war etwas überrascht aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei... dann habe ich eine... Pistole... in seinen Sachen gefunden!"

„Eine Pistole?" fragte Keigo geschockt. „Also, die Amis sind ja Waffen vernarrt aber hier in Japan gilt doch... Warte mal? Wir sprechen jetzt nicht über die Amerikanischen Terroristen die sie gestern Abend in den Nachrichten gebracht haben?"

Heulend nickte Yuzu und schluchzte... Keigo war entsetzt. Hanataro kam nicht ganz mit.

„Als ich herausfand das er und seine Freunde kriminell sind wollte ich die Polizei rufen. Doch sie haben mich bedroht und mich in meinem Schlafzimmer eingesperrt. Ich musste sie bekochen und ihnen Unterschlupf geben. Und ich konnte nicht weglaufen. Sie hätten mich umgebracht! Ich war Gefangene in meiner eigenen Wohnung!" erzählte Yuzu wobei die schlimmen Erinnerungen wieder hochkamen. „Am Übernächsten Tag sind sie dann ganz Früh plötzlich alle abgehauen. Ohne, irgendetwas zu sagen. Das war gestern früh!"

„In den Nachrichten habe ich gestern Abend gehört das sie verhaftet worden sind!" erinnerte sich Keigo.

„Ja, als ich es gesehen habe hatte ich Angst. Wenn die Aussagen werden die mich womöglich an den Pranger stellen. Keigo, sie werden mich verhaften weil ich diesen Leuten Unterschlupf gewährt habe. Ich will nicht ins Gefängnis! Ich habe doch nichts verbrochen!"

Yuzu war gerade dabei wieder lautstark los zuschluchzen als Keigo sie in den Arm nahm und sie tröstete. „Es wird alles gut! Sie können dir nichts unterstellen! Außerdem sind Terroristen ziemlich abgebrüht... Die werden bestimmt schweigen wie Gräber!"

„Aber... was ist wenn nicht?" fragte Yuzu schluchzend.

„Hmm... Na... ja..." Keigo dachte nach. „Erzähl mal... Weißt du was sie geplant haben?"

„Nein!"

„Weißt du, wer ihr Auftraggeber war?"

„Nein! Ich weiß, von gar nichts!"

„Gut, je weniger du weißt desto besser!" erklärte Keigo. „Was hasst du getan nachdem du die Nachrichten gesehen hast?"

„Ich... Ich habe erst... einmal alles was ich von den Typen noch in der Wohnung hatte auf die Müllkippe gebracht, weil ich Angst hatte. Und dann habe ich dich von der nächsten Telefonzelle angerufen. Ichigo, hatte von der Soul Society aus deine Adresse und deine Telefonnummer herausgefunden und sie mir gegeben kurz... bevor der Kontakt abriss. Dann bin ich in den Zug gestiegen und sofort hierher gefahren... Weil ich nicht wusste... Wo ich sonst hin soll!"

Yuzu tat Keigo richtig leid. Was sie durchgemacht hatte war furchtbar. Sie war eine so nette Person. Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Bruder hatte sie sich immer gefreut wenn Keigo mal bei den Kurosakis zu Besuch war. Jetzt konnte er sie nicht einfach so hängen lassen. Er war nun mal nicht so eine Person, die andere hängen lässt. Und Yuzu war nicht seine eigene Schwester...

„Wie wäre es... wenn sie sich einen Anwalt nimmt?!" schlug Hanataro schüchtern vor.

„Ja, ja... Das wäre keine so schlechte Idee." sagte Keigo zuversichtlich.

„Ich kann mir keinen Anwalt leisten!" jammerte Yuzu.

„Ich besorg dir einen!" sagte Keigo und dachte nach. „Wie wäre es mit Toranosuke Mota?"

Yuzu schreckte auf als sie den Namen hörte und war mehr als überrascht. „WAS? Den berühmten Star-Anwalt?"

„Ein Star-Anwalt? Ist der so gut?" fragte Hanataro.

„Er ist einer der besten Anwälte Japans! Er ist außerdem bekannt dafür ein forscher Amerika-Gegner zu sein. So einer würde die Sache für dich sehr erleichtern."

„Das würdest du für mich machen?" fragte Yuzu, der wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Was soll ich schon sagen... Ich kann dich ja schlecht hängen lassen!" murmelte Keigo.

„Oh, danke... Nach all dem was mein Bruder dir angetan hat..."

„Vergiss es! Dein Bruder hat mir auch schon das Leben gerettet. Nicht nur einmal." maulte Keigo. Er wollte nicht schon wieder daran denken. „Komm... Iss etwas, das beruhigt dich! Außerdem glaube ich nicht das es deinem Bruder gefallen würde wenn du dich in meiner Wohnung umbringst nur um in die Soul Society zu können."

Yuzu stand auf und folgte, von Hanataro gestüzt Keigo in die Küche.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich dir anbieten kann. Ich hab leider nichts zu Hau..." Keigo hielt inne als die drei in der Küche den auf dem Küchentisch schlafenden Shinigami fanden. „...se. Außer mit Tabletten versetzte Spanische Gemüsesuppe!"

Keigo sah nach dem Shinigami der mit offnem Mund auf dem Tisch lag. Er 'lebte', war jedoch im Tiefschlaf. Er hatte sich wohl an den Küchentisch gesetzt und ein paar Schlücke von der Gazpacho genommen, das reichte aus um ihn in Tiefschlaf zu versetzten. Keigo und Hanataro versuchten Ihn aufzuwecken... ohne Erfolg.

„Was ist mit Ihm?" fragte Yuzu.

Keigo sah den Krug mit der Gazpacho und stellte diese wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank. „Ihm, geht's gut! Kommt, wir bringen Ihn raus!"

Zusammen mit Hanataro trug Keigo den Schlafenden zurück auf die Terrasse und legte diesen in den Liegestuhl.

„Was hat er?" fragte Hanataro.

„Ach, er hat nur zu viel von der Gazpacho getrunken!"

„Gazpacho? Was ist das?"

„Spanische Gemüsesuppe! Meine Ex liebt das Zeug. Hab ihr ein paar Schlaf- und ein paar Beruhigungstabletten reingemixt weil ich ihr einen Streich spielen wollte. Hätte nicht gedacht das die Tabletten bei Shinigami auch wirken." erklärte Keigo während er wieder reinging.

„Schlaftabletten?" fragte Hanataro geschockt. „Was für Schlaftabletten?"

„Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas mit Morphium!" rief Keigo von drinnen.

„Und wie viele?"

„Was weiß ich... Vielleicht zwanzig!" rief Keigo und kam wieder raus um Yuzu ein Handtuch zu geben. „Hier, geh erst mal unter die Dusche. Ich fahre zum Anwalt und regle alles!"

Yuzu wischte sich noch eine Träne ab und lächelte das erste mal seit sie hier war wieder. „Danke!"

„Und du, kommst mal mit!" sagte Keigo zu Hanataro. „Ihn kannst du hier liegen lassen, dem passiert schon nichts! Ich will dir ein paar Fragen stellen!"

Keigo zog sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Hanataro saß auf einer heil gebliebenen Ecke der abgebrannten Matratze und erzählte Keigo was er wissen wollte. Yuzu stand währenddessen unter der Dusche.

„Ich habe Kurosaki-san kennengelernt als dieser das erste mal in die Soul Society kam um Kuchiki-san zu retten. Ich bin Mitglied der 4. Kompanie!"

„4. Kompanie?!" wiederholte Keigo während er sich sein Hemd zuknöpfte.. „Ihr seid diese Lazaret-Typen, oder so ähnlich!"

„Ja! Unsere Kompanie gilt als die Schwächste von allen!" erklärte dieser weiter. „Wir werden nur milde belächelt. Kurosaki hat mich gebeten zu Ihnen zu kommen um zu sehen wie es Ihnen geht. Er dachte seiner Schwester ginge es gut!"

„Daran merkt man das Ichigo nicht immer recht hat!" maulte Keigo während er sich eine Krawatte band. „Bei seiner Sturheit wundert mich schon lange nichts mehr."

„Kurosaki war der erste der mir richtiges Vertrauen schenkte. Das dachte ich jedenfalls bis dieser Typ hier von der anderen Kompanie aufgetaucht ist. Mich nimmt keiner so richtig ernst. Sogar in meiner eigenen Kompanie werde ich ständig benachteiligt und übers Ohr gehauen..."

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. So geht es mir eigentlich auch ständig!" sagte Keigo, als er merkte das er und Hanataro einiges Gemeinsam hatten: Sie waren beide Außenseiter. Als er sein Ankleidezimmer verließ präsentierte er sich dem Shinigami. „Na... Sehe ich nicht richtig seriös aus?"

„Oh, ja... sehr sogar!"

„Gut, ich will einen guten Eindruck auf den Anwalt machen. Der hat so viele Anfragen, der wählt sich seine Klienten selbst aus. Aber ich versuche ob ich nicht wenigstens etwas erreichen kann."

„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen das sie das für Kurosaki-san tun!"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich kann ja schlecht jemanden hängen lassen. Außerdem, egal was ich Ihrem Bruder zu verdanken habe... Wir sitzen im selben Boot! Wir wurden beide hier in dieser Welt unserem Schicksal überlassen. Wenn auch Unfreiwillig, wie sie behauptet. Außerdem würde Ichigo es mit übel nehmen wenn ich nicht wenigstens etwas versuche!"

Keigo machte sich fertig. Er nahm etwas Geld fürs Taxi mit und kramte die Visitenkarte des Anwalts aus einer Schublade. Ein Kollege aus dem Studio hatte sie ihm vor ein paar Wochen, als sein Name das erste mal in der 'Shinigami-Affäre' aufgetaucht war aus Mitleid gegeben. Anschließend ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gerade als Yuzu aus dem Badezimmer kam. Sie trug seinen Bademantel und hatte die Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt.

„Gehts dir besser?" fragte Keigo worauf Yuzu stumm nickte. „Okay... ich komme später wieder. Macht es euch hier bequem."

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?" fragte Hanataro.

„Naja..." murmelte Keigo und hob das kaputte Telefon vom Tisch auf. „...du weißt nicht zufällig wie man ein Telefon repariert?"

Hanataro zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm den Apparat entgegen.

„Danke! Und halt sie von der Terrasse fern!" sagte Keigo lächelnd als er sich die Schuhe anzog und seine Wohnung verließ.

Während er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr dachte er über Yuzu nach. Ihr Bruder würde sie doch nie so im Stich lassen. Wenn er davon erführe... Er war sich sicher, Ichigo würde die Terroristen eigenhändig Umbringen, dann durch das Tor der Hölle schicken, sie dort weiter verfolgen und anschließend nochmal umbringen. Aber jetzt müsste er sich erst mal um sie kümmern.

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg kam ihm die Hausverwalterin, die Ihr Büro im Erdgeschoss direkt neben dem Haupteingang hatte entgegen.

„Asano-san... ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Keigo war etwas überrascht. „Ja! Alles in Ordnung, Sakura-san! Wieso?"

„Ein paar Leute oben haben behauptet Rauch gerochen zu haben!" erklärte die Frau. Keigo biss sich auf die Zunge. Bestimmt weil er sein Bett abgefackelt hatte. „Und etwas später habe ich eine Frau schreien gehört. Ich bin hinausgerannt um nachzusehen, habe aber nichts gesehen. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

„Eine schreiende Frau!" Keigo stellte sich dumm. Er wusste das sie Yuzu meinte. „Tut mir leid! Ich habe nichts mitbekommen."

„Hmm... Komisch, weil als ich raus ging um nachzusehen kam das hier von hoben runter gesegelt!" sagte die Frau und hielt Yuzus Haargummi hoch, das diese verloren hatte als sie über dem Abgrund hing.

„Oh, das gehört mir!" sagte Keigo wobei er ganz rot wurde. „Das ist mir vorher beim Aufräumen runter gefallen! Danke, das sie es gefunden haben!" Keigo nahm das Haargummi an sich und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. „Entschuldigen Sie mich... aber ich habe einen wichtigen Termin! Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen!" sagte die Frau verwirrt und verabschiedete sich höflich worauf Keigo rausging und sich ein Taxi heran winkte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Aber er hatte wenigstens das Gefühl das jemand ihm richtig vertraute und dankbar war...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Taxi hielt direkt vor Keigo und dieser schwang sich hastig auf die Rückbank.

„Huch, das sind ja Sie schon wieder?!" sagte der Taxifahrer der Keigo schon gestern gefahren hatte. „Es leben fast 38 Millionen Menschen in Tokio, aber das hatte ich noch nie das ich den gleichen Fahrgast an zwei Tagen hintereinander habe."

Keigo lächelte nur und nannte die Adresse, die sich im Finanzdistrikt Minatos befand. Das Taxi qüalte sich durch den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr und schien nur langsam voran zu kommen.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?" fragte der Taxifahrer.

„Hmm..." Keigo sah auf und merkte das der Taxifahrer ihn über den Rückspiegel beobachtete.

„Sie sind doch wirklich der Typ aus dem Fernsehen?"

„Ja! JA... ich bin der Bruder des U-Bahn-Mörders! Aber kaufen Sie dieses Zeug nicht. Das macht ihre Wäsche nicht strahlend weiß. Obwohl es hauptsächlich aus Bleach ist.

„Ja, aber deswegen frage ich nicht! Ich meine, sie sind doch dieser Typ der mit dem Shinigami befreundet ist?"

Keigo seufzte und dachte sich blitzschnell: „Bevor Sie jetzt noch was sagen... Ich hatte keine Ahnung!"

Keigo hatte sehr wohl Ahnung. Er hatte ja Ikkaku und Yumichika bei sich Wohnen lassen und obwohl er niemals richtig gefragt hatte, konnte er sich das meiste zusammenreimen. Als er dann die Wahrheit über Ichigo herausfand überraschte es ihn nicht mal, obwohl er damals so tat. Er war nicht so dumm wie die meisten dachten...

„Ich meine ja nur... wenn sie Geister und Shinigami sehen können, wieso..."

„Ich sagte doch bereits das ich nichts weiß!" sagte Keigo nun etwas wütender und unterdrückte sich loszuheulen.

„Weinen Sie etwa?" fragte der Taxifahrer als er sah das Keigo sich die Augen hielt.

„Nein!" Keigo fing sich sofort wieder. „Nein, ich habe was im Auge! Haben Sie zufällig ein paar Augentropfen?"

Der Taxifahrer war überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf. Alles was er Keigo anbieten konnte war ein Taschentuch. Diesem war es peinlich vor einem Fremden einfach loszuheulen, doch wieder kamen die Erinnerungen hoch...

In seiner Wohnung, schraubte Hanataro mit einem Schraubenzieher an der Halterung des Hauptkabels des Telefons herum. Yuzu hatte sich umgezogen und legte bekümmert Ihre Sachen auf dem Schoß zusammen.

„Wie konnte ich mich nur so in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

„Ihr Bruder macht sich sehr große Sorgen um Sie!" erklärte Hanataro während er das Telefon wieder zusammenschraubte. Er wusste nicht ob er es richtig gemacht hatte, zumal er sich mit Telefonen nicht gut auskannte. „Das der Kontakt so plötzlich abgerissen ist tut Ihm sehr leid. Er wäre persönlich gekommen, aber die Leute hätten Ihn sofort erkannt..."

„Ich verstehe es schon! Er kann ja nichts dafür! Wie konnte unser Familiengeheimnis nur auffliegen?"

„Ach, wer weiß! Die Ermittler bei uns suchen mit Hochdruck nach dem Verräter. Haben Sie einen Verdacht, Kurosaki-san?"

„Du kannst ruhig Yuzu zu mir sagen!" sagte Yuzu mit einem nervösen lächeln.

„Hanataro!" stellte sich dieser vor und legte den Schraubenzieher weg um das Telefon wieder richtig herum zu drehen um zu gucken ob er es geschafft hatte. Beim Abheben des Hörers bekam er ein Freizeichen. Er hatte es geschafft das Telefon erfolgreich zu reparieren. „Oh, Asano-sans Telefon funktioniert wieder. Ich habs repariert!"

Zufrieden legte Hanataro wieder den Hörer auf den Apparat und wandte sich Yuzu zu die wieder ganz apart war und Stumm ihre Kleider zusammenlegte. Als er sich neben Sie setzte, fing sie an zu schluchzen.

„Aww... Sie werden mich in ein Gefängnis stecken! Dort werden sie mich wie eine Hexe auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen..." heulte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht.

„Nein! Nein, Ihr Bruder wird das niemals zulassen! Außerdem haben Sie doch gar nichts getan. Sie wussten doch nicht das es Terroristen sind."

„Ja, ich wusste es nicht!" murmelte Yuzu. „Also, müsste ich doch..."

Yuzu hielt inne als sie zufällig einen Zettel in ihrer Handtasche fand. Neugierig öffnete sie den Zettel der sich als Handgeschriebene Notiz entpuppte. Yuzu schrie laut auf als sie verstand was der Englische Text zu bedeuten hatte.

„Was ist los?"

„Da... da... da..."

„Was, was, was?"

„Da... is... eine... Notiz..." stammelte Yuzu, die eine Notiz von Ihrer kriminellen Affäre gefunden hatte. „V... V... Vooonnnn... Diesen Terroristen. Hier steht... 'schluchz'... das sie heute... Abend... einen Anschlag auf ein Flugzeug verüben wollen!"

„Ein Flugzeug?" fragte Hanataro, der ehrlich-gesagt nicht wusste was ein Flugzeug war.

„Ja,... heute Abend... In Haneda! Es... ist ein Flug nach Dubai..." erklärte sie wimmernd und las weiter. „Sie... sie wollen es den... Irakern unterschieben..."

„Den Irakern?" Hanataro kam nicht ganz mit. „Wer sind die Irakern?"

„Die Iraker... die kommen aus dem Irak!" erklärte Yuzu.

„Wo ist das?"

„Das ist irgendwo in Mittelasien! Das ist so ein Land in dem die Amerikaner Krieg führen!"

„Die Führen Kriege in anderen Ländern und dann lasten sie denen Anschläge auf Flugzeuge nach Dubai an? Das ist aber gar nicht nett." Hanataro hatte keine Ahnung wie ernst die Lage war.

Yuzu wurde panisch. Die waren zwar verhaftet worden, aber vielleicht gab es noch mehr von denen. Vielleicht gab es ein zweites Team das nun den Anschlag durchführte. Vor Ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich höllische Szenen ab. Von hunderten Toten, von brennenden Flugzeugen... und an allem wäre nur Sie schuld... Hastig sprang Sie auf und griff sich den Telefonhörer!

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich muss sie warnen!" schrie Yuzu während sie bereits das Freizeichen hörte.

„Notrufzentrale!" meldete sich eine Frauenstimme.

„Hallo, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Die Amerikaner die gestern verhaftet wurden wollen in Haneda ein Flugzeug nach Dubai in die Luft jagen!" sagte Yuzu hastig bevor sie sich den Mund zuhielt.

„Was? Wer spricht da?" fragte die Frau in der Notrufzentrale doch Yuzu legte erschrocken auf.

Nach dieser Kurzschlussreaktion fing sie erneut an zu heulen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Da kann sie sich ja gleich freiwillig im Gefängnis anmelden. Hanataro versuchte Yuzu zu beruhigen. Doch die heulte nur umso mehr...

„Yuzu..." sagte Hanataro doch Yuzu heulte nur umso lauter. Er überlegte sich wie er sie nur beruhigen könnte. „Yuzu!"

Sie ließ einen Schrei raus beim Heulen. Jetzt war es Hanataro der eine Kurzschlussreaktion hatte. Er griff ihre Arme um ihre Hände von Ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen und küsste sie. Yuzu hielt sofort inne. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß sie alles und wurde ganz ruhig. Ihr verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich während des Kusses. Sie glaubte es zu genießen. Auch Hanataro merkte etwas. Vielmehr merkte er wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen. Ihm wurde heiß... Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er ihren Bruder, wie wütend er wäre... und ließ sofort von Yuzu ab.

Als Hanataro Yuzu losließ hatte der Kuss nicht einmal eine ganze Sekunde gedauert. Mit großen Augen sah sie Ihn an und war für ein paar Sekunden ruhig... dann fing sie wieder an lautstark zu heulen... Auch Hanataro war zu heulen zu mute.

„ _Wenn Kurosaki-san das erfährt, schlägt er mir den Kopf ab!_ " war sein einziger Gedanke.

Keigo währenddessen verließ das Taxi als er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er hatte dem Taxifahrer jede Auskunft über die Shinigami verweigert. Jedoch wehmütig zugegeben sie sehen zu können. Es reichte um den Fahrer zum schweigen zu bringen, so das dieser für den Rest der Fahrt keine Fragen mehr stellte.

Keigo zog sich eine Sonnenbrille auf und lief möglichst unauffällig durch die Menschenmasse auf der Plaza an der Tokyo Midtown, dem höchsten Gebäudekomplex der Stadt. Keigo sah hinauf und war beeindruckt. Wer sich hier ein Büro leisten konnte hatte es geschafft. Ein so bekannter Star-Anwalt sowieso. Aufgeregt, aber ruhig, betrat er die weite Moderne Lobby des Gebäudes und fragte an der Information nach der Kanzlei. Die freundliche Dame schickte Ihn in den 50. Stock.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhr er nach oben und lief durch die Modernen Gänge direkt auf die große Glastür des Haupteingangs zur Kanzlei zu. In der Kanzlei selbst herrschte reges Treiben. Verschiedene Anwälte, Sekretäre und Sekretärinnen, eine Putzfrau, Klienten... Sie alle huschten eilig durch die Gegend um Ihr Geschäft zu erledigen. Nervös kam Keigo zum Empfang und erkundigte sich nach Toranosuke Mota.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid! Aber Mota-san, empfängt heute niemanden mehr. Er plant noch heute Abend zu vereisen!" sagte die Dame am Empfang möglichst freundlich.

„Bitte, es ist ein Notfall! Es dauert nicht lange. Fünf Minuten! Allerhöchstens!" sagte Keigo. „Würden Sie wenigsten Nachfragen? Bitte!"

„Hmm... Okay, ich kann Ihnen aber nichts versprechen!" sagte die Frau während sie ihren Telefonhörer in die Hand nahm um Motas Büro anzurufen. „Ihr Name war?"

„Asano! Keigo Asano!" sagte Keigo.

Die Dame sah ihn mit großen Namen an. Auch ein paar Leute in Hörweite starrten nun in seine Richtung.

„Das ist der Kerl der die Shinigami kennt?" flüsterte ein Mann, der in einem Wartebereich saß und gerade ein Foto von Keigo in seiner Zeitschrift sah, zu seiner Frau.

„Also im Fernsehen sieht der Kerl besser aus!" flüsterte sie zurück und verglich den Live-Keigo mit dem Zeitschriften-Keigo.

Mit giftigem Blick und einer leichten Handbewegung zeigte Keigo dem Paar das er sie hören konnte. Beide wurden ganz rot und verkrochen sich hinter Ihren Zeitschriften...

Die Dame am Empfang rief das Büro von Mota an und schien tatsächlich Erfolg zu haben. „Sie haben Glück. Mota-san ist gerade noch in einer Besprechung, aber danach hat er ein paar Minuten Zeit. Sie können in seinem Büro warten."

„Danke!" sagte Keigo und folgte der Frau durch die modernen Gänge mit seinen Gläsernen Wänden und polierten Marmorböden in den Keigo sein Spiegelbild sehen konnte.

Sie öffnete eine Glastür zu einem großen Eckbüro von dem man, dank seiner riesigen Fenster einen fantastischen Ausblick über Tokio, die Bucht und den Hafen. Sogar den Mt. Fuji konnte man sehen wenn man sich richtig hinstellte.

„Mota-san wird in ein paar Minuten da sein."

Keigo dankte der Frau und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. Das prunkvoll eingerichtete Büro war voller sündhaft teurer Designermöbel und wertvoll aussehender Kunstgegenstände. Keigo wusste das dieser Anwalt nur die besten und aufsehenerregendsten Fälle in Politik, Wirtschaft und der Welt der Promis übernahm. Er fragte sich ob er hier nicht fehl am Platz war. Er war trotz allem kein A-Promi, bestenfalls ein C wenn nicht gar ein D Promi. Aber der Kerl war einer der besten Anwälte des Landes. Und Yuzu hätte ihn bitter nötig.

Neugierig sah sich Keigo genauer im Büro um und musterte den Ausblick. Der Typ hatte es echt drauf. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er ein Buntes Blatt Papier auf dem Tisch liegen. Es zog Keigos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Keigo hob sich leicht aus seinem Stuhl und sah sich das Blatt genauer an. Es war der Ausdruck einer Buchungsbestätigung.

„Hmm... Dubai! Nicht schlecht Herr Specht!" murmelte Keigo und setzte sich wieder. Seine Ex-Freundin wollte da auch mal unbedingt wieder hin.

Keigo erschrak als das Telefon anfing zu läuten und sprang auf.

„Hallo?!" rief er.

Keiner schien das läutende Telefon zu bemerken. Durch die Glaswand zum Flur sah er das die meisten Leute mit sich selbst beschäftigt und in Ihrer Arbeit vertieft waren. Das Läuten hörte nicht auf. Keigo riskierte einen Blick auf das Display. Warum er das tat wusste er nicht. Seine Neugier gefiel ihm selbst nicht, es hatte manchmal schmerzhafte Konsequenzen mit sich gebracht. Aber er konnte nicht anders... und fiel aus allen Wolken... Die Nummer auf dem Display... war die Handynummer seiner Ex!

Reflexartig hob er ab...

„Hi, Süßer!" sagte sie in einem ungewohnt gut gelaunten Ton. „Ich wollt dir nur sagen das ich mich voll auf heut Abend freu..."

„Akira!" sagte Keigo geschockt.

„KEIGO?!" schrie sie erschrocken als sie merkte wer da am Telefon war und legte erschrocken auf.

Keigo knallte den Hörer auf den Apparat und lies sich erschrocken zurück in den Stuhl fallen.

Das war furchtbar. Und obendrein äußerst verstörend. Für Ihn zumindest. Der Anwalt, den er gerade für Yuzu konsultieren wollte war offenbar der Neue seiner gierigen Ex. Sofort sah er sich wieder die Buchungsbestätigung an und stellte fest das sie heute Abend zu zweit Erster-Klasse nach Dubai fliegen wollten. Erster-Klasse! Keigo setzte sich wieder und atmete tief durch. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Er konnte sich denken warum seine Freundin ausgerechnet ihn anschwärmte. Der Kerl verdiente mehr Geld...

Keigo wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf als er hörte wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Keigo sah hinter sich und sah einen groß gewachsenen Mann, mit kantigem Gesicht, blasser Haut und dichten braunen Haaren. Toranosuke Mota sah in natura auch nicht so gut aus wie im Fernsehen oder in der Zeitung. Mit strengem Blick und zuverlässiger, erhobener Haltung ging er wortlos durch das Büro um sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu setzten. Keigo lächelte verlegen.

„ _Das ist also der Kerl der meine Ex ab sofort durchfüttert._ " dachte Keigo.

„Asano-san, nehme ich an. Mir wurden gesagt Sie hätten ein wichtiges Anliegen!" sagte der Anwalt mit einer Stimmlage die Keigo irgendwie niederschmetterte. „Also,... ich höre! Was ist Ihr Problem!"

Der Anwalt konnte es sich denken! Er wusste genau wer da vor Ihm saß und wie er zu Ihm bzw. seiner neuen Flamme in Verbindung stand. „ _Im Fernsehen sieht der Typ besser aus!_ " dachte er.

Keigo war nervös und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl unruhig hin und her. „Naja... also..."

„Ich habe nicht bis Neujahr Zeit!" sagte der Anwalt nun etwas harscher.

Keigo fing sich wieder. „ _Man, hier geht es jetzt nicht um dich oder dieses Flittchen. Hier geht es um Yuzu!_ " sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst, atmete nochmal tief durch und sah dem Anwalt in die Augen.

„Ja, Entschuldigung. Die Dame am Empfang sagte ja das sie wegfahren wollen... Also, ich brauche einen juristischen Rat!" sagte Keigo. „Es geht um eine Freundin!"

„Eine Freundin?" fragte der Anwalt, der nun hellhörig wurde. Ging es hier vielleicht um eine bestimmte Person?

„Also, was heißt Freundin? Sie ist die Schwester eines ehemaligen Mitschülers von mir! Sie ist unverschuldet in Schwierigkeiten geraten und fürchtet nun die Konsequenzen."

„Und über was für Schwierigkeiten reden wir hier?" fragte Mota und lehnte sich selbstsicher zurück. Sein kalter Blick ließ es Keigo eiskalt den Rücken hinunter laufen.

Keigo überlegte kurz wie er die Sache erklären sollte: „Also... es ist so... Diese Bekannte von mir... hat vor einigen Wochen so einen Typen kennengelernt. Später hat sie herausgefunden das diese Leute einer Ausländischen Verbrecherbande angehören."

„Ihre Bekannte wurde also in kriminelle Machenschaften hineingezogen?"

„Nein! Sie wollte zur Polizei. Diese Leute, es sind Amerikaner, sie haben sie bedroht. Und dann hatte sie Angst um ihr Leben. Die Männer sind abgehauen und sie konnte fliehen."

„Ist sie schon bei der Polizei gewesen um anzeige zu erstatten?"

„Nein! Sie ist völlig verstört! Sie hat zu große Angst, weil sie glaubt nun als Mittäterin angeklagt zu werden." erklärte Keigo.

Mota sah Keigo ungläubig an: „Also wenn Ihre Bekannte sich wirklich mit Amerikanischen Verbrechern eingelassen hat, hat sie kaum Chance einer Anklage wegen Beihilfe zu entkommen."

„WIE BITTE?!" fragte Keigo geschockt.

Mota verzog sein Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen. Er wusste das der Typ vor Ihm der Ex seiner neuen Flamme war und hatte keine Lust wegen einer Shinigami-Brut (er war sich sicher das der 'Ehemalige Klassenkamerad' kein geringerer sein konnte als Ichigo Kurosaki) seinen sündhaft Teuren Luxusurlaub in den Emiraten aufzuschieben.

„Wenn ihre Bekannte, Freundin oder wer auch immer die Frau ist... noch nicht bei der Polizei war kann davon ausgegangen werden das sie nicht nur in die Machenschaften dieser Amerikaner involviert war, sondern sie auch unterstützt hat."

„Das ist nicht war!" erklärte Keigo entsetzt. „Sie wurde von diesen Leuten in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gefangen gehalten..."

„Das kann jeder behaupten." maulte der Anwalt.

„Aber da muss man doch etwas tun können?"

„Wissen Sie was sie jetzt noch tun kann? Sich stellen und auf mildernde Umstände hoffen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

„Oder... Sollte es wirklich diese Frau sein von der ich glaube das sie sie meinen, soll sie doch Ihren Shinigami-Bruder fragen, ob der Ihr hilft."

„Ichigo hat..." begann Keigo, bis sich aber auf die Zunge als er begriff was der Anwalt gerade gesagt hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Also ist es doch diese Kurosaki?" murmelte der Anwalt. „In diesem Fall kann ich erst recht nichts tun. Es ist umstritten ob diese Frau überhaupt ein Mensch ist..."

„SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH IST SIE EIN MENSCH!" brüllte Keigo. „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN?"

„Hören Sie auf so herumzubrüllen! Ich bin doch nicht schwerhörig! Außerdem meine ich das ernst. Wir sprechen hier von unsichtbaren Kreaturen, die in künstlichen Körpern unsere Gesellschaft unterwandern und die Seelen von Menschen in eine andere Dimension verbannen..."

„So wie sie das sagen klingt es als ob es ein Verbrechen wäre die Seele eines Toten ins Nachleben zu geleiten. Außerdem ist sie die Tochter des ehemaligen Kommandanten der 10. Kompanie und damit in dem Sinne eigentlich eine Adlige, oder so was in der Art!" Keigo erinnerte sich so gut daran weil Ichigos Vater es ihm Stolz erzählt hatte während er, Tatsuki und Mizuiro damals von den anderen über Ichigos Kräfte aufgeklärt wurden.

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht? 10. Kompanie? Also dafür das sie in der Presse behauptet haben von nichts zu wissen, haben Sie doch reichlich Informationen parat. Diese Kreaturen sind nichts weiter als Monster, so was hat vor keinem Gericht der Welt auch nur irgendeine Chance..."

Keigo hob sich aus seinem Sitz und ballte eine Faust. Der Anwalt stand seelenruhig auf um Keigo auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen, doch dieser versetzte ihm so kräftig er konnte einen Schlag. In diesem Moment vergaß Keigo sich selbst. All seine aufgestaute Wut, und der Frust der letzten Tage und Wochen schien sich nun auf diesen Anwalt zu übertragen. Dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz als Keigo sein linkes Auge und die Wange traf. Überrumpelt ging der Anwalt nieder und landete benommen wieder in seinem Stuhl. Keigo schüttelte sich die schmerzende Hand und verließ wortlos das Büro. Das brauchte er sich nicht anzuhören...

„Konnte Mota-san Ihnen weiter helfen?" fragte die Dame vom Empfang freundlich als Keigo hastig an ihr vorbeiging um die Kanzlei zu verlassen.

„Oh, ja... Es geht mir schon viel besser!" sagte Keigo mit übertrieben freundlicher Stimme und breitem Grinsen im Gesicht während er die Kanzlei verließ.

Keigo stieg in den Aufzug und begriff langsam was er gerade getan hatte. Ängstlich blickte er auf seine schmerzende Hand an der sich ein kleiner Bluterguss bildete und sah dann geschockt auf sein Spiegelbild in der Fahrstuhltür vor Ihm.

„Oh, mein Gott... Ich bin wie meine Schwester!" wimmerte Keigo und sank heulend und verstört zu Boden...

Wieder kam alles hoch... Die Probleme in der Familie. Ihre ständigen Wutausbrüche mit denen er zurechtkommen musste... Keigo hatte damals Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel genommen bevor er zur Schule ging. Wahrscheinlich waren die damals der Grund weshalb er immer so aufgedreht war. So laut... und in den Augen der anderen so nervtötend... Doch Keigo war das egal! Jetzt brauchte er so eine Tablette. Sofort griff er in seine Jackentasche und kramte die Tabletten raus. Er schluckte zwei oder drei... dann ging es ihm besser...

Als sich im Erdgeschoss die Fahrstuhltüren wieder öffneten, rappelte sich Keigo wieder hoch und lief benommen in Richtung Ausgang während er nun darüber nachdachte wie es weiter gehen sollte...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Keigo verließ verstört das Gebäude und winkte sich ein Taxi heran. Er merkte wie die Leute ihn Anstarrten. Er wusste was sie dachten...

...Der Kerl kann Geister sehen!... Er weiß wieso Karakura damals zerstört wurde!... Diese Kreaturen in den schwarzen Kimonos, wieso gerade kann er sie sehen?...

Keigo stieg ins Taxi und nannte dem Fahrer seine Adresse bevor er eine 5000 Yen Banknote aus seiner Tasche kramte: „Und bitte... Stellen Sie mir keine Fragen über, Sie wissen schon was!"

Der Taxifahrer war erstaunt, nahm das Geld aber an und fuhr Keigo auf direktem weg nach hause. Er stellte, wie gefordert, keine Fragen. Auch wenn ihm unzählige auf der Zunge brannten. Als er aus dem Taxi stieg stach ihm sofort der goldfarbene Hartschalen-Designerkoffer auf der in der in der Tür zum Büro der Hausverwalterin stand. Keigo stieg wütend aus dem Taxi, knallte kräftig die Autotür zu und stürmte auf das Büro zu...

„SAKURA-SAN, WER HAT DEN KOFFER HIER RUNTERGEBRACHT?" brüllte Keigo so laut das die Fenster klirrten.

Die Hausverwalterin hatte ihn gerade den Rücken zugewandt um an ihrem Schminkspiegel ihr Make-Up zu kontrollieren. Erschrocken malte sie sich mit Ihrem Lippenstift über die Wange als Keigo sie von hinten anbrüllte und sie fast vom Stuhl fiel.

„Hey, was soll das Geschrei?" fragte sie erschrocken und stand auf. „Ein junger Mann hat ihn vor etwa 5 Minuten hier abgestellt und gesagt das eine Dame gleich vorbeikommen würde um Ihn abzuholen..."

„Was?" fragte Keigo und sah den Koffer an. „War das zufällig ein Schwarz-Haariger Milchbubi? Etwa so groß!" Die Frau nickte. „Sagen Sie der Frau, das wenn Sie Ihren Koffer wieder haben will, sie Ihn bei mir oben persönlich abholen soll! Das ist das mindeste, nachdem ich sie durchgefüttert habe!"

Mit diesen Worten griff sich Keigo den Koffer und rollte diesen zum Fahrstuhl. Die Hausverwalterin sah ihm irritiert hinterher während Keigo den Koffer mit einem Fußtritt in die Kabine beförderte.

„Sie haben da was auf der Wange!" maulte Keigo und die Verwalterin ging zurück zu ihrem Schminkspiegel um zu sehen wie lächerlich sie gerade aussah.

Weiter oben, in Keigos Penthouse hatte Hanataro beim stöbern den Umschlag mit den Testergebnissen des Arztes gefunden. Aus Neugier, er war ja auch in der Medizin tätig, hatte er den Befund raus genommen und Ihn gelesen, er war überwältigt...

„...das wir bei der Untersuchung zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen sind..." las Hanataro laut vor und war anschließend sprachlos. „...Wow!"

Als die Wohnungstür aufgestoßen wurde legte Hanataro den Brief sofort wieder weg damit niemand sah das er ihn gelesen hatte.

„SIE HAT ANGERUFEN? NICHT WAHR?" brüllte Keigo als er den Koffer neben sich auf den Boden knallte.

Hanataro sah ihn nickend an und wurde ganz unruhig. „Ja! Vor etwa 10 Minuten!"

„Und was hat sie gesagt?" fragte Keigo wütend.

„Also... Sie hat sich nach Ihrem Koffer erkundigt. Sie sagte sie wäre deine Freundin!"

„AUF EINMAL?!" brüllte Keigo und öffnete den Koffer um noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Regal reinzustopfen. „Das undankbare Weib, will mir nur nicht unter die Augen treten. Nein! Wenn Sie Ihren Koffer, den ICH bezahlt habe und der eigentlich mir gehört, wieder haben will, dann soll sie ihn bei mir persönlich holen und mir dabei in die Augen sehen!"

Wütend schloss Keigo den Koffer wieder und stellte ihn mit ein paar Einkaufstüten voller zusammengeknüllter Kleidung seiner Ex neben die Wohnungstür.

„Wenn Sie angerufen hat... Bedeutet das das du das Telefon reparieren konntest?!" erkannte Keigo und beruhigte sich. „Danke!"

„Gern geschehen! Wie lief es beim Anwalt?"

Keigo seufzte und wurde ganz rot. Er traute sich nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, vor allem nicht Yuzu. „Ehm... Leider nicht so gut! Er macht es nicht!"

„Oh, warum?"

„Keine Ahnung!" log Keigo. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen das der Anwalt das Mandat ablehnte weil er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. „Aber, ich kann das Yuzu nicht sagen. Wie geht es ihr?"

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Yuzu aus der Küche. Sie hatte sich eines der teuren Kleider seiner Freundin angezogen. Sie war frisch geduscht, hatte sich zurechtgemacht und sah nun deutlich besser und wacher aus.

„Hey, entschuldige aber ich hab was frisches zum Anziehen gebraucht!" sagte sie und wurde rot als sie auf das kurze schwarze Kleid wies das sie trug. „Das hab ich im Schrank gefunden und..."

„Macht nichts!" unterbrach sie Keigo. „Weißt du was, du kannst es behalten! Es steht dir großartig!"

„Gehört es nicht deiner Freundin?" fragte Yuzu.

„EX-FREUNDIN! Die Betonung liegt auf EX! Mach dir nichts draus. Ich habs bezahlt! Also kann ich entscheiden wem es gehört! Und ich sage, es gehört DIR!"

„Oh, vielen Dank!" sagte Yuzu und setzte sich neben Keigo auf die Couch. „Und was hat der Anwalt gesagt?" fragte Yuzu hoffnungsvoll. „Muss ich ins Gefängnis?"

„Nein! Musst du nicht!" murmelte Keigo und dachte sich schnell eine gute Ausrede aus während er Ihr ihr Haargummi wiedergab, das seine Hausverwalterin auf dem Gehweg gefunden hatte. „Er selbst hat mich an einen Kollegen verwiesen, der auf dieses Fachgebiet spezialisiert ist. Davor sagte er wäre es gut erst mal ein paar Tage die Stadt zu verlassen..."

„Die Stadt verlassen?" fragte Yuzu während sie sich wieder Ihre Haare zusammenband.

„Ja..." Keigo wusste selbst nicht was er sagte, es kam ihm einfach in den Sinn. „...zum einen gewinnen wir etwas Abstand und wir können überlegen wie es weitergeht. Ich brauche auch etwas Abstand. Ich hab ein Auto... Da ist ein Berghotel in der Nähe des Fujijama. Dort hab ich während eines Drehs gewohnt. Ganz ruhig da..."

„Oh, das klingt toll. Aber... sieht das nicht so aus als würde ich flüchten?"

„Nein, das ist keine Flucht! Das ist mehr ein 'Abstand-Gewinnen'!" erklärte Keigo. „Komm... ich gieß nur die Pflanzen und füttere meine Tiere... dann können wir!"

„Eine Sache noch..." sagte Yuzu während Keigo aufstand um rauszugehen. Dieser hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „...Ich weiß, ich scheine zu einem mehr als undenkbar schlechtem Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein."

„Wieso? Nur weil meine habgierige Freundin mich verlassen hat, ich drohe mein Engagement zu verlieren und ich vorher beinahe meine Wohnung abgefackelt habe? Dafür kannst du doch nichts! Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Wieso?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich hatte nie den Mumm deinen Bruder einfach zu fragen was vor sich ging. Es war damals ein sehr komisches Gefühl als ich von der ganzen Shinigami-Sache erfahren habe. Aber ich habe es akzeptiert. Die Gesellschaft tut es nicht wirklich... aber, das wird auch schon. Also ich geh draußen meinen Dschungel gießen..."

Yuzu nickte und stand auf um Keigo zu helfen. Als sie draußen auf der Terrasse waren kramte Hanataro vorsichtig wieder das Testergebnis aus dem Umschlag um es sich nochmal durchzulesen...

Auf der Terrasse half Yuzu Keigo gerade dabei den Gartenschlauch zu entwirren als Hanataro raus kam und sich vor Keigo verbeugte.

„Oh, Asano-san... wollen Sie darüber sprechen?"

„Was?" Keigo war verwirrt und wusste nicht was Hanataro meinte. „Worüber sprechen? Wir fahren doch nur weg! Du kannst Ichigo erzählen das seine Schwester in Schwierigkeiten steckt und hier erstmal warten bis dein Kollege aufwacht. Los, du und Yuzu könnt meine Hühner füttern... Ich mach hier draußen alles fertig..."

Keigo scheuchte die beiden weg um ungestört mit seinen Pflanzen reden zu können während er sie mit dem Schlauch großzügig abspritzte. Keigos große Terrasse war voll gestellt mit mannshohen Pflanzen, die so standen das sie teilweise den Ausblick versperrten. Doch sein Dschungel machte Keigo etwas glücklicher.

„Ja... Ihr seid durstig. Was würdet Ihr nur ohne mich machen?..." sagte er während er eine Pflanze nach der Anderen goss. „...Ihr seid der Beweis das Arisawa unrecht hatte. Ich kann sehr wohl eine Pflanze am Leben erhalten. So schön grün und gesund wie ihr seid. Wenigstens Ihr wisst zu schätzen was ich für euch tue..."

Im Hühnerlauf goss Yuzu gerade Wasser in die Schale für die Hühner während Hanataro die Futterbox auffüllte.

„Redet Asano gerade mit den Pflanzen?" fragte Hanataro.

„Ja, das macht man so..." murmelte Yuzu die Hanataro aus Scham keines Blickes würdigte.

„Ehm... Kurosaki-san... ehm... Yuzu... wegen des Kusses vorher...?"

„Was?" fragte Yuzu die sich errötet zu ihm rüberdrehte. „Nur weil du mich überrumpelt und einfach so geküsst hasst? Bereust du es?"

„Ich, ehm... ich weiß nicht. Kurosaki-san wird mich umbringen wenn er es erfährt. Aber..."

„Aber?" Yuzu wurde noch roter. Ihre Stimme versagte und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. „Ehm... Ich verrate es keinem..."

Yuzu drehte sich wieder weg. Sie verknallte sich doch jetzt nicht gerade?

Auf der Terrasse ging Keigo an dem schlafenden Shinigami vorbei. „...nun sieh sich einer mal den an. Wer hätte gedacht das Menschen-Morphium auch bei Shinigami wirkt?" murmelte er bevor er den Shinigami kurz mit dem Schlauch abspritzte. Dieser bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Oh,... wie viel hast du von dem Zeug bloß gesoffen?"

Keigo merkte das der Shinigami wohl noch ein paar Stunden weiterschlafen würde und kümmerte sich weiter um seine Pflanzen...

In seiner kleinen schäbigen Wohnung, lief der Mann, den Keigo am Tag zuvor aus Neugier angerufen hatte auf und ab. Ungeduldig starrte auch er auf das Telefon während er auf einen Anruf wartete...

Wütend nahm er die Sache selbst in die Hand. Er hatte aber nur die Nummer von diesem anderem Typen... den aus dem Fernsehen...

Keigo kam gerade wieder hoch in die Wohnung als Yuzu sich im Spiegel zurecht machte. Bereit für ihre Fahrt in die Berge.

„So, ich hab das Gepäck im Auto verstaut." sagte Keigo. „Wir können eigentlich jederzeit los..."

Keigo wurde unterbrochen als das Telefon klingelte. Aufgeregt ging Keigo zum Telefon. Die Nummer im Display kannte er nicht.

„Hallo?!"

„Was Sie schon wieder?" fragte der Mann etwas wütend. „Das das ausgerechnet Sie sind hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Keigo gereizt.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen was Sie dazu gebracht hat meine Freundin, in diese ganze Shinigami-Affäre hineinzuziehen?" fragte der Mann nun viel wütender.

„Ich? Ich habe niemanden irgendwo hineingezogen! Und was heißt hier Ihre Freundin? Sie klingen nicht so wie der Typ in dessen Büro ich heute war."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Keigo seufzte: „Soll heißen, dass das undankbare Weib sich einen Typen gekrallt hat der mehr drauf hat. bzw. mehr auf dem Konto... Finden Sie sich damit ab!"

Keigo hatte keine Lust sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit einem wildfremden, offenbar verrückten zu Unterhalten. Der Fremde schien wütender.

„Nachdem was im Internet steht, sind sie derjenige der mehr als Undankbar ist."

„Internet?"

„Ja, auf dem Online-Portal des Tokio-Celebrity-Star. Steht alles groß und klar... Mit Fotos..."

„Was auch immer im Online-Portal des Tokio-Celebrity-Stars steht, alles Humbuk. Ihnen kann das sowieso egal sein..."

„So, na das werden wir ja sehen!"

„Sagen, Sie mir das ins Gesicht wenn sie..." begann Keigo bevor er merkte das sein Gesprächspartner aufgelegt hatte. „Eh... Hallo? Hat einfach aufgelegt!"

Keigo knallte den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat und wandte sich wieder Yuzu zu.

„Wer war das?" fragte sie.

Keigo wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als es wieder klingelte. Keigo lief zurück zum Telefon und hob ab.

„Hallo!"

„ASANO!" brüllte sein Produzent wütend. „DAS IST EINE KATASTROPHE!"

„Was? Was brüllst du so?"

„Die Meldungen überschlagen sich! Reporter belagern das Studio. Diese Meldungen im Internet sind alles andere als fördernd!" klagte sein Produzent.

„Was? Von welchen Meldungen sprichst du da?" fragte Keigo zeitgleich hob er ein Tablet vom Couchtisch auf und öffnete die besagte Internetseite.

„Fotos, Interviews und Aussagen! Alles belastendes Material. Der Sender hat mit sofortiger Wirkung deinen Vertrag gekündigt!"

„Was?" fragte Keigo entsetzt und lies das Tablet fallen.

„Dein Vertrag ist gekündigt!" wiederholte der Mann. „Außerdem hat dein Agent mich gerade darüber aufgeklärt das du aus dem Spielfilm in dem du mitspielst rausgeschnitten wirst!"

„Ich werde rausgeschnitten? Aber... Das ist mein Kinodebüt!" sagte Keigo betrübt. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor?"

„Geh ins Internet und schau selbst. Ich jedenfalls kann nicht verantworten und muss dich leider aus sämtlichen Synchronisationen rausnehmen. Das Filmstudio wird dich schlimmstenfalls auf die Kosten des Nachdrehs verklagen, weil sie die Szenen in denen du drin bist mit einem anderen Schauspieler neu drehen wollen... Keigo, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Aber ich habe gesagt du sollst die Sache klären. Und das hasst du jetzt davon! Viel Glück! Du wirst es brauchen!"

„Wieso brauche ich Glück?" fragte Keigo während er das Tablet wieder aufhob und sich selbst googelte. „Was ist..."

Keigo fand sofort einen großen Eilartikel auf dem Online-Portal des Klatschmagazins und war entsetzt. Er konnte es nicht Glauben.

„Siehst du gerade wovon ich rede?"

„Ja!" sagte Keigo geschockt.

„Jetzt weißt du auch wieso ich auch nicht mehr kann. Da musst du alleine durch! Viel Glück! Mögen die Shinigami deiner Seele gnädig sein!" sagte sein Produzent bevor er auflegte.

Keigo legte benommen den Hörer wieder auf den Apparat und starte das Display an...

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte es nicht! Wie kamen sie an dieses Foto. Das einzige Exemplar hatte er heute Vormittag zerrissen...

„Asano-san, was ist passiert?" fragte Hanataro.

„Ich... Ich... habe gerade meinen Job verloren!" stammelte Keigo ungläubig. „Deswegen!"

Keigo hielt das Tablet hoch und zeigte Yuzu und Hanataro verstört den Artikel. Beide waren überrascht, geschockt und zugleich entsetzt.

„Der Shinigami-Kenner! Keiner weiß so viel über die Unbekannten Wesen wie Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Keigo Asano!" las Yuzu laut vor und nahm das Tablet an sich um den Artikel zu lesen. Dieser wurde mit dem Foto von Keigo und den anderen auf der Couch geschmückt. „Wie die Schauspielerin... Warte, das hat deine Ex-Freundin der Presse geschickt."

„Ich dreh ihr den Hals um!" zischte Keigo zornig. Er kochte vor Wut. Seine Hände krampften sich so fest an der Lehne eines Sessels das er das Polster aufriss. „Ich kann nicht glauben das sie mich in der Presse als Shinigami-Experten darstellt..."

Keigo riss Yuzu das Tablet aus der Hand und las weiter. Der Artikel sagte das Keigo seit frühester Kindheit mit den Shinigami in Kontakt stand, ihnen Obdach gegeben hatte, sie bei Ihren Missionen unterstützt zu haben und auch von der Zerstörung Karakuras gewusst und profitiert zu haben...

„Wenn ich das Weib in die Finger bekomme..." drohte Keigo bevor er Yuzu das Tablet in die Hand drückte und seine Tabletten rauskramte.

„Asano-san, Kurosaki-san hat gesagt ich soll dafür sorgen das sie keine Drogen mehr nehmen..."

„WEDER DU, NOCH ICHIGO HABEN MIR WAS ZU BEFEHLEN!" sagte Keigo und schluckte eine von den Tabletten bevor er die Dose nahm und sie gegen einen Spiegel warf der beim Aufprall sofort zersprang und Risse bekam. Dann schnappte er sich den Koffer und die Plastiktüten die für seine Ex bestimmt waren und verließ die Wohnung. „Wartet hier...!"

Keigo knallte die Tür so fest zu das der Boden und die Wände vibrierten. Yuzu hob die Tablettendose auf und war entsetzt darüber was für Tabletten Keigo offenbar regelmäßig konsumierte...

Auf der Straße vor dem Haupteingang, hielt ein Cabriolet auf einem freien Parkplatz. Keigos Ex-Freundin und ihr neuer Lover, der Anwalt waren gekommen um den Koffer zu holen.

„Ich warte hier! Ich habe keine Lust dem Typen nochmal zu begegnen!" sagte er während er im Spiegel kontrollierte ob das blaue Auge und die Schwellung durch das ganze Make-Up auch tatsächlich verdeckt waren.

„Ich glaube dir nicht das ausgerechnet er dir das blaue Auge verpasst hat. Der Typ ist nichtmal kräftig genug um seinen eigenen Körper durch die Gegend zu tragen..." sagte sie spöttisch und warf ihm ihre Puderdose zu. „Mann sieht immernoch den Blauen Fleck. Schminke dich, ich will nicht das du mich blamierst. Bin gleich wieder da!"

Selbstsicher stieg sie aus dem Cabrio und ging durch den Haupteingang ins Foyer direkt auf das Büro der Hausverwalterin zu während Keigo weiter oben ungeduldig auf den Fahrstuhl wartete...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Die Hausverwalterin freute sich schon innigst auf Ihre Verabredung heute Abend und posierte freudig in ihrer neuen Jacke vor dem Spiegel während Keigos Ex-Freundin, ohne Anzuklopfen einfach in ihr Büro kam und sie erschreckte...

„Wo ist mein Koffer?"

„Bitte was?" fragte die Frau und drehte sich erschrocken um. „Können Sie nicht anklopfen?"

„Hier sollte ein Koffer stehen! Der gehört mir! Wo ist er?" sagte sie kühl.

„Oh, sie sind die Dame mit dem Koffer... Asano-san hat ihn wieder mit rauf genommen!"

„Bitte!?"

„Ja, er sagte wortwörtlich das sie ihn bei Ihm oben persönlich abholen sollen. Er war gerade extrem wütend als er nach oben ging."

„Ist er gerade da?"

„Ja! Müsste er!"

„Können Sie ihm nicht sagen das ich nicht da bin und ihn später holen werde?"

„Das wäre ja gelogen. Tut mir leid aber das ist gegen meine Natur..."

„Es ist mir egal was ihrer Natur ist. Ich möchte Ihn nicht begegnen. Also echt... Auf das Personal ist heute einfach kein Verlas mehr..."

Die Hausverwalterin war mehr als beleidigt als sie gerade so herablassend als Personal bezeichnet wurde. Angesäuert sah sie der Frau, die in Ihren Augen billiger aussah als eine Straßennutte, zu einem Telefon ging und eine Nummer von einem Zettel eintippte.

„Hallo, hier ist Asano! Nachricht bitte nach dem Piepser!" kam Keigos Stimme vom Band gefolgt von einem Pfeifton.

In seiner Wohnung trauten sich weder Yuzu noch Hanataro das Telefon abzuheben als es klingelte. Sie hörten jedoch aufmerksam zu als die Frau aufs Band sprach...

„Keigo,... ich dachte du wärst zu hause. Was hasst du mit meinem Koffer gemacht?..."

Dieser verließ gerade den Fahrstuhl, stampfte wütend durch das Foyer und auf den Haupteingang zuhielt. Die Hausverwalterin steckte neugierig den Kopf raus und konnte deutlich die Wut in Keigos Gesicht sehen während er den Koffer hinter sich herzog. Sie konnte verstehen warum Keigo so wütend war. Bei dem Weib, konnte man nach einiger Zeit nur durchdrehen. Deshalb verkniff sie sich ihm zu sagen das sie nur wenige Meter entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„...Du bist wohl ziemlich sauer? Warum? Ich habe der Presse doch nur die Wahrheit erzählt. Das du Geister sehen kannst war mir schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung klar..."

Der Anwalt verkroch sich erschrocken im Fußraum seines Cabrios als er sah das Keigo direkt auf ihn zuhielt. Die Wut und der Zorn waren ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Anwalt verstummte als Keigo an seinem Wagen vorbei ging und den schweren Koffer und die Einkaufstüten in den Bauschuttcontainer direkt neben ihm wuchtete...

„...jedenfalls verstehe ich nicht wieso du so wütend bist. Nur weil ich dich der Presse von dir und deinen Okkulten Freunden erzählt habe? Sei doch froh jetzt kennt dich die ganze Welt! Das sie dich jetzt nicht mögen ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Ich jedenfalls gehe. Es war eigentlich ganz nett mit dir. Würde die Presse dich nicht auseinanderreißen wäre es vielleicht was mit uns geworden..."

Keigo ging wütend wieder zum Eingang, nachdem er den 'Müll' entsorgt hatte und ging ohne sich umzusehen wieder zum Fahrstuhl.

„...jedenfalls ist es aus. Endgültig. Mir ist klar worüber du so dringend mit mir reden wolltest. Ich komme schon damit klar. Dich braucht das gar nicht zu interessieren. Nun denn, LEB WOHL!"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf und sah durch die Glasfenster das ihr neuer Freund ihren Koffer aus einem Container zog.

„Wo bleibt die denn?" fragte er wütend während er den Koffer aus dem Container zog und zu seinem Kofferraum rollte.

Seine Freundin kam gerade aus dem Gebäude als sie erschrocken inne hielt. In der Ferne, zwischen all den anderen Passanten sah sie ihn, ihren anderen Exfreund... Und der war unberechenbarer als Keigo. Schweigend verkroch sie sich hinter einer Säule und hoffte nicht von ihm entdeckt zu werden.

„Was treibt die den da?" fragte sich der Anwalt Kopfschüttelnd als er sah wie sie sich verkroch...

Keigo kam währenddessen wieder in seine Wohnung zurück. Aus der Stereoanlage klang Musik...

Die Erinnerung kam hoch!...

Die Standbar, am Abend mit der ganzen Crew vom Set. Sie hatten diese Folge für die Japanische CSI-Serie in Okinawa gedreht. Es war der Abend als sie seine Einladung zum Tanzen annahm... Es war ein wundervoller Abend... Romantik lag in der Luft... Es endete mit Liebe... und brachte das hervor was der Arzt ihm gestern Vormittag mitgeteilt hatte... Genau dieses Lied wurde gespielt als sie tanzten...

Keigo musste daran denken das all das nur gespielt war. Wütend ging er auf die Anlage zu, nahm die CD raus und warf diese wie ein Frisbee durch das zerbrochene Fenster. Yuzu und Hanataro mussten sich bücken um nicht von der CD getroffen zu werden. Sie schrie kurz auf...

Die CD schimmerte in der langsam untergehenden Sonne als sie im weiten Boden hinab segelte, eine kurven-förmige Flugbahn annahm und direkt auf dem Hinterkopf des Anwalts aufschlug gerade als dieser den Kofferraumdeckel schließen wollte und der daraufhin stöhnend seinen schmerzenden Kopf hielt. Wütend blickte er auf die CD die ihn gerade erwischt hatte und sah dann nach oben in Richtung Keigos Dachterrasse.

„Das haben Sie doch mit Absicht gemacht Asano! Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!" drohte er mit der Faust während er aufsah und senkte seinen Kopf um seine Freundin anzuschnauzen. „SAG MAL KOMMST DU ENDLICH!"

Die Frau vergewisserte sich erst ob ihr erster Ex-Freund außer Sicht war und kam dann aus ihrem Versteck, gerade als ein Polizeiauto neben ihr anhielt...

Keigo hörte sich im Beisein von Yuzu und Hanataro die Nachricht seiner Freundin an...

„...Dich braucht das gar nicht zu interessieren. Nun denn, LEB WOHL!" kamen ihre Worte vom Band und Keigo drückte wütend auf Stopp.

„NICHT ZU INTERESSIEREN!" schrie er wütend. „Als ob... ICH HABE SIE ZUM ARZT GESCHLEPPT UND ES SOLL MICH NICHT INTERESSIEREN!"

„Aber, das bedeutet ja das sie uns Shinigami der Öffentlichkeit preisgegeben hat." sagte Hanataro als er den vorletzten Satz begriff. Erschrocken hielt er Keigo am Arm als dieser anfing wieder durchzudrehen. „Asano-san, ihre Freundin hat..."

„SIE IST NICHT MEINE FREUNDIN!" brüllte Keigo. „DAS ELENDE WEIBSBILD SOLLTE MAN ERSCHLAGEN!"

„Keigo..." begann Yuzu während Keigo anfing die Kabel vom Anrufbeantworter abzureißen.

„Asano-san..." Hanataro nahm Keigo am Arm und versuchte ihn zusammen mit Yuzu zu beruhigen. „...das bringt doch nichts..."

Keigo knallte den lädierten Anrufbeantworter zurück auf den Tisch und holte tief Luft. Er schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Schweigend und schwer atmend ging er raus auf die Terrasse. Yuzu und Hanataro waren erleichtert das Keigo sich scheinbar beruhigte... wichen jedoch erschrocken zurück als dieser mit dem Zanpakutou des schlafenden Schinigami zurückkehrte und mit diesem den Anrufbeantworter wie einen Golfball durch eine weitere Fensterscheibe schleuderte...

Der Anrufbeantworter zerschlug die Scheibe, knallte kurz gegen die Brüstung und prallte von dieser ab um auf direktem weg hinab in Richtung Straße zu stürzen. Direkt auf das Cabrio des Anwalts zu der gerade Rückwärts auf die Straße zurücksetzte...

„Echt, was hast du bloß an dem Typen gefunden..." fragte der Anwalt gerade als der Anrufbeantworter mit lautem Peng auf der Motorhaube aufschlug. Beide schrien kurz auf als der in Stücke gerissene Apparat vor Ihnen von der Motorhaube rutschte während die Hauptplatine noch in den Scheibenwischern hängen blieb. Beiden blieb kurz das Herz stehen, so erschrocken waren sie. „ICH BRING IHN UM!"

„Ach, komm..." sagte seine Freundin, die zwar auch geschockt war, aber schnell weg wollte...

„Dieser Wahnsinnige kann was erleben!" der Anwalt war wütend und am ausrasten. Schließlich hatte Keigo gerade sein schönes sündhaft teures Cabrio beschädigt.

„Tora, bitte... Wir verpassen noch unseren Flug..." murmelte die Frau und drängte ihn einfach wegzufahren...

Weiter oben hatte sich Keigo endlich beruhigt und sah lächelnd auf das Zanpakutou in seiner Hand.

„Hmm... Jetzt geht's mir besser! Liegt gut in der Hand!" sagte Keigo und hielt das Zanpakutou nun vor sein Gesicht. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Asano-san... war das wirklich nötig?" fragte Hanataro und hielt das Telefon hoch das nun wieder genauso kaputt war wie vorher. Keigo beachtete ihn nicht und hielt stattdessen das Zanpakutou an sein Ohr um zu horchen ob er vielleicht dessen Stimme hören konnte. „Asano-san..."

„Macht nichts! Ich hab doch vorher sowieso die Störungsstelle angerufen!" sagte Keigo und legte das Zanpakutou auf den Couchtisch uns streichelte es. „Das hasst du gut gemacht! Sag mir deinen Namen!"

„Keigo, ich glaube du bist kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Und jetzt hasst du noch ein Fenster kaputt gemacht..." begann Yuzu und wies auf die kaputte Scheibe als es wieder an der Tür läutete und sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und wieder anfing zu wimmern. „Aww... Die Polizei!"

Hanataro ließ erschrocken das Telefon fallen. Die waren bestimmt da weil Yuzu sie vorher angerufen hatte. Keigo versteckte das Zanpakutou unter dem Sofa und scheuchte Yuzu auf das andere Sofa während er ein Brettspiel aus dem Regal kramte.

„Okay, ganz ruhig... Wir tun so als ob nichts wäre..." sagte Keigo und gab Yuzu die Schachtel mit dem Brettspiel damit diese das Spiel aufbaut. „Hanataro, deinen Kameraden kann man doch nicht sehen?"

„Nein, er ist nicht im Gigai!" erklärte Hanataro als es erneut klingelte. „Aber mich können die sehen!"

„Macht nichts! Hanataro geh die Tür aufmachen und lass sie rein." sagte Keigo. „Ich denk mir was aus..."

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen. Vor allem mussten sie jetzt so tun als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Bei all den Schäden in der Wohnung würde es schwer werden. Yuzu fing an zu weinen während sie versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Keigo strich sich durch die Haare und setzte ein zufriedenes Gesicht auf. Hanataro zog sein Hemd gerade und atmete auch tief durch als er schließlich die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Abend!" sagte er lächelnd zu den zwei Herren und einer Dame die vor der Tür standen.

Es waren ein Polizist und eine Polizistin, beide wohl Inspektoren in Zivil im Anzug gekleidet. Der andere war derjenige der Keigo gerade angerufen hatte. Er erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Das war der Typ der den Zettel geklaut hatte.

„Kriminalpolizei!" sagte der männliche Polizist mit strengem Ton und zeigte seine Marke. „Wir haben Ihnen ein paar Fragen zu stellen!"

„Kommen Sie rein! Ich helfe der Polizei immer wenn ich kann..." sagte Keigo höflich von der Couch aus während Hanataro sie reinließ. Yuzu kamen die Tränen.

Zwar hielt sie sich den Mund zu, jedoch konnte man sie immer noch weinen hören. Keigo zischte sie an damit sie ruhig blieb. Die Polizisten jedoch hatten ersteinmal nur Augen für die ganzen Schäden in der Wohnung. So hatte Keigo einen Moment um Yuzu zu beruhigen...

„Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte die Polizistin und ging einen Schritt auf Yuzu zu. „Fräulein!"

„Sie müssen Sie entschuldigen!" sagte Keigo und stand auf um direkt mit den Polizisten zu reden. Sofort dachte er sich eine Lüge aus. „Sie ist eine Kollegin von mir. Ihr geht es gerade nicht so gut. Sie hat gerade Ihren Bruder verloren!"

„Oh,... mein herzlichstes Beileid!" sagte die Polizistin.

Yuzu heulte nun etwas lauter. Hanataro setzte sich neben sie und versuchte ebenfalls vergeblich sie zu beruhigen. Sie mussten verhindern das sie sich selbst verriet. Keigo wandte sich wieder der Polizei zu.

„Darf ich fragen was sie wollen?"

„Da ist etwas was wir klären müssen." erklärte der Polizist während seine Kollegin dem anderen Mann ins verwüstete Schlafzimmer folgte wo dieser das zerrissene Foto von Keigo und den anderen fand und es zusammensetzte. Er erkannte sofort das es der als Shinigami bekannte Ichigo Kurosaki und diese anderen Leute waren.

„Ei jai jai... was ist den hier passiert?" murmelte die Frau bis sie sah das das Foto Keigo und den als Shinigami bekannten Ichigo zeigte, um sie herum die anderen die auch in aller Munde waren. „Hey, das ist doch Ichigo Kurosaki. Also ist er doch der Keigo Asano..."

Der Mann wurde wütend. Er war also doch so ein Freak wie die Presse ihn darstellte. Die Polizistin war interessiert und aufgeregt. Diese ganze Shinigami Geschichte fand sie sehr interessant. Ihr Kollege sah Keigo, der auf Ihn zukam, streng an, verschränkte die Arme und schilderte den Vorwurf...

„Wir sind hier... weil vor etwa einer Stunde eine Frau bei der Notrufzentrale angerufen hat und behauptete, das Amerikanische Terroristen heute Abend in Haneda einen Terroranschlag geplant haben."

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte Keigo und stellte sich dumm.

„Wir haben diesen Anruf zu Ihrem Festnetzanschluss zurückverfolgt!" erklärte der Polizist.

„Vor einer Stunde sagen Sie!" sagte Keigo, der nicht wusste das Yuzu angerufen hatte und daher sicher war das das ein Irrtum war. „Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe das Telefon heute morgen raus gerissen und kaputtgemacht..."

Keigo hatte sich bereits umgedreht, da fing der andere Mann schon an zu schreien. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe doch erst vor ein paar Minuten mit irgendjemandem hier telefoniert..."

„Also mein Telefon war es nicht!" log Keigo zurück bevor es wieder an der Tür klingelte.

Die Polizistin ging zur Tür und öffnete. Ein Mann mit Werkzeugkoffer und Arbeitskleidung stand lächelnd im Flur. „Hallo, ich bin von der Telefongesellschaft. Wir wurden heute morgen wegen eines kaputten Telefons angerufen."

„Polizei!" sagte die Polizistin und hinderte den Mann am eintreten. „Zeigen Sie mir Ihren Ausweis!"

„Zeigen Sie mir erst Ihre Marke!" erwiderte der Mann leicht angesäuert.

Die Polizistin zeigte ihm Ihre Marke während er seinen Ausweis hervorzog und ihn ebenfalls vorzeigte. Dann erst ließ sie ihn in die Wohnung wo Keigo ihm lächelnd mit dem kaputten Telefon entgegenkam.

„AH... Hallo! Da sind sie ja!" sagte Keigo und überreichte dem Techniker das beschädigte Telefon. „Hier ist das Telefon! Der Anschluss ist da vorne, ich glaub die Buchse ist beschädigt worden. Ist etwas dumm gelaufen..."

„Das war heute morgen?" fragte der Polizist.

„Ja! Ich habe gleich danach vom Telefon unten im Foyer die Störungsstelle angerufen und bin gegangen. Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Vor etwa 5 Minuten bin ich wiedergekommen. Ich habe meine Kollegin und Ihren Freund..." Keigo wies dabei auf Yuzu und Hanataro. „...mitgebracht weil gehört habe was mit Ihrem Bruder passiert ist."

„Hmm... Das glaube ich nicht! Also wo haben Sie sie versteckt?" fragte der Mann und fing an Keigos Schubladen zu durchsuchen.

„Hey, was soll das? Sind sie auch von der Polizei? Und wenn ja, brauchen Sie nicht einen Durchsuchungsbefehl oder so etwas..."

„Würden Sie das bitte unterlassen!" sagte der Polizist und forderte den Mann auf und führte ihn zum Sofa wo Yuzu immer mehr die Beherrschung verlor. Der Polizist wurde langsam stutzig. „Und Ihr Name ist?"

Yuzu wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als sie wieder anfing zu heulen.

„Lassen Sie sie in ruhe! Sie sehen doch das es Ihr nicht gut geht." sagte Keigo und nahm Yuzu am Arm um sie in die Küche zu führen. Er wollte nicht das sie sich selbst verriet. „Komm geh und nimm dir was zu trinken! Das beruhigt dich! Das wird schon wieder. Jetzt ist dein Bruder an einem besseren Ort."

„Wieso kann ich dort nicht sein?" heulte sie und erschreckte damit die anderen Anwesenden.

„Komm las gut sein! Hanataro bleib bei Ihr..."

„Haben wir noch etwas von dem roten Gazpacho Zeugs?" fragte Hanataro. Er hatte eine Idee.

Keigo schielt zu den anderen rüber und war einverstanden. „Ja! Holt uns doch allen etwas. Ich darf Ihnen doch etwas Gazpacho anbieten?"

„Gazpacho?" fragte der Polizist. „Was ist das denn?"

„Was ganz leckeres!" sagte Keigo als er sich auf den Sessel setzte.

Die Polizisten und der Mann setzten sich auf die Couch neben ihm.

„Sie behaupten also das den ganzen Tag niemand hier war!?" fragte die Polizistin.

„Ja!" antwortete Keigo. „Wieso? Glauben Sie mir nicht? Sie können gerne meine Hausverwalterin fragen..."

„Das ist es nicht! Es geht nur darum..." der Polizist räusperte sich und wies auf die kaputten Fenster. „Sie müssen doch zugeben das das alles hier ziemlich merkwürdig ist..."

„Merkwürdig?!" fragte Keigo.

„Ja, merkwürdig!" erklärte der Polizist während seine Kollegin nach draußen auf die Terrasse ging und sich umsah. Sie war gerade dabei sich umzusehen als ihr die Liege auffiel auf der der Shinigami lag.

Der Shinigami schlief immer noch tief und fest und merkte nicht das eine Frau sich ihm näherte. Diese konnte sehen das etwas auf der Liege liegen musste. Die Auflage war eingebeult und die Liege bog sich nach unten. Es sah so aus als ob da etwas oder irgendjemand draufliegen würde.

Behutsam berührte sie mit der Hand die Liege und und konnte tatsächlich ganz leicht etwas spüren als sie den Shinigami berührte. Es lief ihr eiskalt den rücken hinunter als seine Energie durch ihre Finger strömte. Dieser Asano hat also doch Shinigamis bei sich wohnen...

„Oh, bitte nicht auf die Liege setzen. Die ist kaputt!" rief Keigo von drinnen.

„Wohl, eher besetzt!" sagte die Frau lächelnd als sie wieder eintrat. „Asano-san... liegt da ein Shinigami auf ihrer Terrasse?"

Keigo wurde ganz blass...

Bitte um Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Keigo verstummte als die Polizistin mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand und ihn auf den Schlafenden Shinigami ansprach. Der andere Polizist und der Mann starrten ihn streng und wütend an. Keigo wurde unruhig... vielleicht konnte er aber so das Thema wechseln und diese die Polizisten von Yuzu ablenken...

„Ehm... nun ja... Ehrlichgesagt..."

„Also stimmt es was man über sie berichtet! Sie können Geister und Shinigami sehen!" erkannte die Polizistin.

Der Telefontechniker sah auf und mischte sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein: „Wirklich? Ein echter Shinigami?"

„Wollen Sie mich jetzt verhaften?! Den Shinigami habe ich nicht eingeladen! Als ich heimkam lag er auf der Liege und schlief. Und Sie kümmern sich weiter ums Telefon, ja!" murmelte Keigo mit verschränkten Armen und drängte den Techniker weiter zu machen. „Es gibt kein Gesetz das es verbietet diese Wesen zu sehen."

„Dann beantworten Sie mir nur eine Frage... Tragen Sie wirklich alle Schwarz?..." fragte der neugierige Techniker.

„Okay, Asano-san... Sie erklären uns jetzt sofort was hier vor sich geht! Das hier ist alles sehr verwirrend..." schimpfte der Polizist und rückte etwas näher zu Keigo. „Da hätten wir die zerbrochenen Fenster, das abgebrannte Bett, ein schlafender Shinigami, das herausgerissene Telefon..."

„Das mit dem Telefon war ich! Das gebe ich offen zu. Ich habe heute morgen die Beherrschung verloren." fiel ihm Keigo ins Wort. Er redete ruhig und gelassen weiter. „Was den Rest angeht... so habe ich die Wohnung so vorgefunden wie Sie sie sehen. Und den Shinigami der der draußen liegt, kenne ich nicht und ich habe ihn wie gesagt nicht eingeladen..."

„Wenn Sie das Telefon mutwillig herausgerissen haben müssen Sie die Reparatur selbst bezahlen. Das ist Ihnen doch klar?" mischte sich der Techniker ein.

„Ich zahle! Keine Sorge!" maulte Keigo den Mann an der sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. „Jedenfalls bin ich gleich nachdem ich die Störungsstelle angerufen habe in die Stadt gegangen. Ich habe mir einen Anwalt gesucht!"

„Einen Anwalt? Wöfür..." fragte der Polizist bis der Mann sich einmischte.

„Hey, schweifen Sie nicht vom Thema ab!" schimpfte der Mann. „Ich schwöre, ich habe vor nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten mit jemandem hier Telefoniert..."

Während Keigo versuchte im Wohnzimmer die wogen zu glätten, versuchte Yuzu die mit Schlaf- und Beruhigungstabletten versetzte Gazpacho zu strecken. Sie hatte Angst das wirklich davon jemand einschläft. Zitternd füllte sie den Krug mit Eiswürfeln während Hanataro einige Gläser aus dem Schrank kramte.

„Wir haben das Zeug zwar gestreckt aber was ist wenn sie trotzdem einschlafen, dann komme ich in den Knast und muss für den Rest meines Lebens in..." heulte Yuzu und redete Schnell bis Hanataro sie wieder an sich nahm und küsste... Yuzu hielt sofort inne und blieb danach tatsächlich ruhig... während sie errötet die Gläser füllte...

Im Wohnzimmer kam das Gespräch nicht voran...

„Was hat das jetzt mit dem Anruf bei der Notrufzentrale zu tun?" fragte die Polizistin leicht gereitzt. „Hat der Shinigami vielleicht angerufen?"

„Erstens ist das Telefon seit heute morgen kaputt. Zweitens kann der Shinigami ja kein Telefon bedienen. Und drittens ist 'der' Shinigami ein Kerl." erwiderte Keigo.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Freundin da in der Küche?"

„Sie kann auch nicht angerufen haben! Ich habe sie und Ihren Freund vor einer Stunde in der Stadt getroffen und sie zum Abendessen hierher eingeladen um sie aufzuheitern. Und als wir herkamen fanden wir dieses Chaos vor. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir was Sie hier wollen!" sagte Keigo und wies auf den Mann. „Sie habe ich doch neulich vor der Wohnung meiner Ex-Freundin getroffen?"

„Sie ist 'meine' Ex-Freundin!" erwiderte der Mann wütend. „Wie können Sie es wagen von Ihr zu reden als ob sie Ihre Ex-Freundin wäre?"

„Was ist den so verkehrt daran?"

„Über wen reden wir hier überhaupt? Wer ist Ihre Ex-Freundin? Oder Ihre?" fragte der Polizist während Yuzu stark zitternd mit einem Tablett voller Gläser ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Gazpacho!" rief sie besorgt in die Runde und hielt das Tablett in die Runde.

Keigo nahm sich ein Glas. Die Polizisten und der Fremde nahmen sich jeweils auch eins. Hanataro reichte dem Techniker noch ein Glas der es dankend annahm und sofort genüsslich trank, während die anderen noch damit warteten. Keigo sah seufzend sein Glas an und machte einen auf gekränkten Liebeskummer...

„Meine Freu... Naja... Ex-Freundin... Akira... Sie hat vorgestern Abend mit mir Schluss gemacht. Sie ist nicht damit klar gekommen das in der Presse so viel von mir berichtet wird. Sie denkt wohl ich bin nicht gut für Ihr Image." erklärte Keigo und hielt das Glas an seinen Mund. Er tat so als würde er einen kleinen Schluck nehmen. „Jedenfalls habe ich heute morgen herausgefunden das sie der Presse diese Lügengeschichten über mich erzählt hat. Das ich mit Shinigami zusammenarbeite und so weiter... Alles Erstunken und erlogen!"

„Und der Shinigami auf der Terrasse?" fragte der Polizist und nahm einen richtigen Schluck. „Hmm... Nicht schlecht das Zeug!"

Hinter Keigos Sessel, wo der Techniker noch am herumbasteln war, fielen diesem bereits die Augen zu. Die wenigen Schlücke der er genommen hatte hatten auch ihn nun außer Gefecht gesetzt. Den anderen fiel das noch nicht auf, so sprach Keigo einfach weiter...

„Wie schon gesagt, denn habe ich nicht eingeladen und ich kenne ihn auch nicht. Ich weiß sowieso absolut gar nichts über die. Nur das es sie gibt und ich sie sehen kann. Aber wie schon gesagt, es gibt kein Gesetz dagegen... Jedenfalls... als ich herausgefunden habe das meine Ex mir all den Stress eingebrockt hat, habe ich wütend das Telefon aus der Leitung gerissen und bin sofort in die Stadt gefahren um mir einen Anwalt zu suchen..."

„Darf ich Fragen wo sie genau waren?" fragte der Polizist und stand auf um ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Ebenso wie seine Kollegin, der das Gazpacho ebenfalls sehr schmeckte. Hanataro und Yuzu ließen sich auf der Couch nieder und hielten ihre Gläser einfach nur. Hanataro nahm aus Neugier auch einen ganz kleinen Schluck.

„Ich wollte Toranosuke Mota, den berühmten Star-Anwalt, engagieren. Allerdings habe ich in seiner Kanzlei erfahren das er der Neue meiner Ex ist..."

„Autsch... Das ist hart!" murmelte die Polizistin die spüren konnte das ihr leicht schummrig wurde. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck. Keinem fiel auf das der Techinker schon lange bewusstlos war...

„Ja! Ja, das ist es! Und nicht nur das er mich jetzt nicht verteidigt, die beiden haben auch noch vor heute Abend in den Urlaub zu fliegen..."

„Wohin?" fragte der andere Verschmähte wütend. Er hatte noch nichts getrunken.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" fragte Keigo.

Yuzu fing an zu zittern. Sie wusste das ein Flugzeug nach Dubai das Ziel der Terroristen war. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck um sich zu beruhigen wurde von Hanataro jedoch sofort abgehalten, auch wenn er sich auch schon leicht schummrig fühlte...

Keigo hatte plötzlich eine Idee... „Wissen Sie... jetzt wenn Sie von Ihr anfangen... Vielleicht hat Sie ja angerufen!"

„Das müssen Sie uns jetzt aber mal erklären!" murmelte der Polizist der nun auch gähnen musste.

Keigo stand auf und ging mit seinem Glas auf und ab. „Würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie mir diesen Streich gespielt hat..."

„Streich?!" sagte der Polizist erregt.

„JA! Sie kommt her. Verwüstet meine Wohnung. Ruft aus welchem Grund auch immer die Polizei an um... was war das... eine Bombe in Haneda? Die wollte bestimmt die Presse dorthin locken damit sie vor die Kamera kommt und sich präsentieren kann. Zutrauen würde ich es ihr..."

„Wohin fliegt sie?" fragte der Mann wütend.

„Wir stellen hier die Fragen!" sagte der Polizist gähnend. „Entschuldigung... Jedenfalls haben wir die Flughafenpolizei und den Grenzschutz informiert. Der Flughafen ist jetzt der sicherste Ort im ganzen Land... gähn..."

„Alles was ich weiß ist, das meine Ex und ihr neuer Lover heute Abend fliegen wollen." sagte Keigo und lief weiter auf und ab. Er versuchte sich an die Buchungsbestätigung zu erinnern die er im Büro gesehen hatte. „Ehm... Sie wollten nach..."

Keigo schnippte beim Nachdenken mit den Fingern. Der andere Mann wurde langsam immer wütender. „Jetzt sagen Sie schon!"

„Ich denke nach..." maulte Keigo zurück. „Ich versuche mich zu erinnern... Da lag eine Buchungsbestätigung auf dem Schreibtisch von diesem Anwalt... Sie wollten nach... Dubai!"

Yuzu schrie kurz auf und griff sich ihr Glas um es leerzutrinken. Die Polizisten waren erschrocken. Auch Hanataro hielt sich nun nicht mehr zurück.

„Was Dubai?! Aber warum haben Sie uns das nicht erzählt?" fragte Hanataro erschrocken.

„AHA!" schrie der Polizist und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Runde.

„Was Aha? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Keigo.

„Hinsetzen! SOFORT!" brüllte der Polizist. Keigo setzte sich neben Hanataro und Yuzu auf die Couch. Letztere trank erschrocken und panisch ihr Glas leer. „Von Dubai war nie die Rede. Die Anruferin hat gesagt, das die Amerikaner heute Abend auf das Flugzeug nach Dubai den Anschlag verüben wollten! Das bedeutet... das irgendjemand in diesem Raum schon vorher wusste das es um das besagte Flugzeug nach Dubai geht..."

Hanataro versuchte vergeblich Yuzu das Glas wegzunehmen. Er gab jedoch schnell auf und nahm selbst noch einen großen Schluck. Yuzu war inzwischen weder in der Lage etwas zu sagen, noch aufzustehen. Seufzend legte sie die Arme um Hanataros Hals. Dieser vertrug bei weitem nicht so viel und hatte die Augen bereits geschlossen als er sich mit Yuzu zusammen auf die Couch legte und Arm in Arm mit Ihr zusammengekuschelt einschlief. Der Polizist hatte bereits seine Handschellen gezückt als er merkte das es ihm nicht gut ging und er sich auf der Stufe zur Empore, die Keigos Eingangsbereich darstellte, niederließ. Seine Kollegin fing an zu Dösen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Gähnend merkte er das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Yuzu und Hanataro schliefen bereits tief und fest neben Keigo auf der Couch und sahen aus als ob sie es miteinander treiben würden. Keigo und der Fremde waren jedoch noch hellwach. Gähnend versuchte der Polizist sich zusammenzureißen: „Was... gähn... ist in diesem Gazpacho-Zeug eigentlich drin?"

Keigo legte die andere Hand auch an sein Glas und hielt dieses näher an sein Gesicht. Emotionslos sah er den Polizisten an und tat so als ob nichts wäre. Auch wenn die Sache doch aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Leicht nervös, aber ohne Emotionen fing er an die Zutaten aufzuzählen.

„Tomate, Paprika, etwas Gurke, Brot... es kommt auf die richtige Mischung an..." Keigo hielt kurz inne als er sah wie der Polizist und seine Kollegin, mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen nach hinten kippten und schlafend auf dem Fußboden liegen blieben. Keigo fuhr einfach fort: „...ein bis zwei Knoblauchzehen, Salz, Pfeffer, Öl..."

Der Fremde blieb regungslos sitzen. Ihn schien nicht zu kümmern das alle anderen unerklärlicherweise einfach wegtraten. Keigo redete einfach weiter.

„Das ist ein Spanisches Rezept. Hab ich aus dem Internet. Meine Ex-Freundin mag das Zeug sehr. Hat wenig Kalorien und viele Vita..." erschrocken hielt er inne als er sah wie der Mann aufstand und sich die Waffen der Polizisten griff um Keigo damit zu bedrohen.

„AUFSTEHEN!" schrie er.

Keigo stand auf und hielt sich mit der Hand an seinem Hemd fest während er in der anderen Hand noch sein eigenes Glas, aus dem er gerademal einen Tropfen getrunken hatte, hielt. „WAS ZUM... WAS WIRD DAS?"

„RUHE! Jetzt machen sie schon! Los da rüber! Oder ich knall ihre beiden Freunde da ab!" brüllte der Mann als er eine der Pistolen auf die schlafende Yuzu richtete.

Keigo befolgte besorgt die Anweisung und ging ein paar Schritte von der Couch weg und in die Mitte des Raumes. Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Der Typ war wohl total irre. Er hatte angst das er jeden Moment schießen und Ihn oder Yuzu töten konnte. Hanataro konnte er er nicht töten. Nur dessen Gigai beschädigen. Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht zulassen das er hier herumballert. Etwas ähnliches hatte Keigo zuletzt erlebt als er als Statist in einer Geiselnahme-Szene für eine Episode einer Drama-Serie mitspielte. Er wusste das es das beste war wenn er ihn nicht provoziert und ersteinmal das tut was er wollte. Auch wenn er jetzt Todesangst hatte...

„Okay,... Ist es sicher das Akira heute Abend nach Dubai fliegt?"

Keigo nickte. „Ja! Heute Abend von Haneda aus! Zusammen mit ihrem neuen Freund! Aber... wieso Interessiert sie das?"

„Wieso? Wissen Sie eigentlich was ich für dieses Weib alles auf mich genommen habe?" fragte der Mann mit der Waffe herumwuchtelnd. „Ich habe alles für Sie getan. Ich habe meine Familie verlassen um hier in Tokio einen Job als Arzt zu finden damit wir hier leben können. Ich habe extra Schichten im Krankenhaus geschoben um unsere teure Wohnung und ihre ganzen Ausgaben leisten zu können. Doch sie konnte nicht genug bekommen. Sie wollte noch mehr. Immer mehr... als ich dann durch die Überarbeitung Arbeitsunfähig wurde... hat sie mich... einfach verlassen. Weil ich kein Geld mehr für Ihren verschwenderischen Lebensstil mehr zusteuern konnte. Fallengelassen für nichts und wieder nichts..."

„Hören Sie,... Ich weiß wie sie sich fühlen. Mir geht es ähnlich..."

„Sie wissen gar nichts! Aber in einer Sache sind wir beide uns sehr ähnlich!" sagte er als er eine der beiden Waffen neben sein Gesicht hielt und sie sanft schüttelte. „Wir haben beide unter Ihr gelitten und wurden beide von Ihr fertig gemacht. Mich hat sie nach meinem Burn-Out in eine Psychatrie einweisen lassen, um sich mein gesamtes Erspartes unter den Nagel gerissen. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn sie es mit Ihnen auch tut. Und heute... bin ich Arbeitsunfähig, lebe von Sozialhilfe und meine Familie hat mich verstoßen... Und das alles habe ich nur diesem undankbarem Weib zu verdanken. Das sie sich einen drogenabhängigen mittelmäßigen Schauspieler angelt hätte ich mir gleich denken können!"

„D... D... Drogenabhängigen mittelmäßigen Schauspieler?" Keigo war entsetzt wie er gerade bezeichnet wurde.

„Blutunterlaufene Augen, Blass, Schweißausbrüche, extrem Abgemagert..." Diagnostizierte er als er Keigo mussterte. „Wie sind sie zu den Drogen gekommen? Kindheitstrauma?"

„Meine gewalttätige Schwester, falsche Freunde, Verrat..." zählte Keigo auf. „Aber, trotzdem knall ich doch keinen ab."

„Wer sagt denn das ich Sie abknallen will, Asano?" fragte der Mann mit einem wahnsinnigen lächeln und ging einen Schritt auf Keigo zu. Die Waffen nun direkt auf dessen Gesicht gerichtet. Keigo hatte nur eine Hand frei und konnte dem Typen niemals beide Waffen gleichzeitig entreißen.

„Und was..." Keigo verschluckte sich an dem Satz und kämpfte dagegen an nicht vor Schreck ohnmächtig zu werden. „...haben Sie... jetzt vor!"

„Hm, ganz einfach... Ich fahre nach Haneda und setze dem ganzen ein Ende!" sagte der Mann so selbstverständlich als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre.

„Sie meinen, Sie wollen sie erschießen?"

„Ich hab ja jetzt zwei Waffen. Verurteilen können die mich nicht... Wenn die herausfinden das ich in der Psychiatrie war stecken sie mich wieder da rein und fertig."

„Am Flughafen wimmelt es jetzt bestimmt nur so von Polizisten." sagte Keigo als er merkte das dieser Irre das wohl ernst meinte. „Sie werden niemals mit diesen Waffen in den Flughafen kommen. Die werden sie bestimmt abknallen noch bevor sie mit der Wimper zucken können."

„Das lassen Sie mal ruhig meine Sorgen sein!" sagte der Mann lächelnd. „Weder Sie, noch Ihre Shinigami-Freunde, oder sonnst wer können mich davon abhalten meine Würde zu rächen." Der Mann steckte eine der Waffen in seine Jackentasche und nahm sein Glas vom Tisch. „Darauf trinken wir!"

Keigo blieb regungslos stehen als der Mann ihm gegenüber das Glas näher zu seinem Gesicht führte. Das war seine Chance. Wenn er es schafft das der Typ das Gazpacho trinkt würde er einschlafen und Keigo konnte den Notruf wählen und den Kerl verhaften lassen. Er konnte keines falls zulassen das er seine Ex erschießt. Egal was sie auch getan hatte. Egal wie böse sie war und egal wie verdorben Ihre Seele war... Ein Mord würde die Sache nicht besser machen. Vor allem da nicht nur sie dabei sterben würde. Denn Keigo wusste natürlich Dinge die der Mann nicht wusste.

„NA LOS! TRINKEN!" brüllte der Mann, mit der Hand am Abzug und dem Glas ganz nah am Mund.

„Okay!" sagte Keigo ganz ruhig. „Zusammen!"

Keigo sah dem Mann tief in die Augen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Jedes kleinste Zucken könnte Ihn verraten. Beide Männer hatten die Gläser nun unmittelbar vor sich und waren kurz davor zu trinken. Der Mann mit der Waffe war kurz davor einen Schluck zu nehmen. Da roch er es. Als Arzt kannte er den Geruch... Unvermittelt schüttete er Keigo den Inhalt seines Glases ins Gesicht...

Dieser lies erschrocken sein eigenes Glas fallen als ihm die Suppe ins Gesicht schwappte und anfing höllisch in seinen Augen zu brennen.

„AGGHHH... MEINE AUGEN!" schrie er und wich zurück.

„ICH BIN ARZT! ICH KENNE DEN GERUCH VON MORPHIUM!" rief der Bewaffnete noch während Keigo in seine Küche taumelte.

Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Seine Augen brannten wie die Hölle. Mühsam tastete sich Keigo in seine Küche vor, stolperte über einen seiner Stühle und erreichte endlich sein Waschbecken wo er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und sich das Wasser über Gesicht und Augen laufen ließ. In der Wohnung war es totenstill. Keigo merkte sofort das er Typ wohl jetzt auf dem Weg nach unten war. Mit nassem Gesicht und Haaren und voller Gazpacho auf den Kleidern rannte er raus, vorbei an den Schlafenden im Wohnzimmer und raus in den Flur auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Das Gebäude hatte nur einen Fahrstuhl. Und in diesem fuhr gerade dieser verrückte nach unten. Wütend drückte Keigo immer und immer wieder auf den Rufknopf. Wissend das es sowieso nichts brachte und er die Sache nicht beschleunigen konnte. Wütend schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Fahrstuhltür und rannte runter.

„AWWW... ER HAT DIE TÜR AUFGELASSEN!" schrie er wütend, wohl wissend das der Mann unten im Foyer einen Stuhl in die Fahrstuhltür gestellt hatte um zu verhindern das dieser wieder nach oben kommt und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter.

Unten im Foyer winkte die Hausverwalterin lächelnd ihrem Freund zu als dieser mit seinem Motorrad vor dem Gebäude hielt um sie zu ihrer Verabredung abzuholen. Bis über beide Ohren grinsend verschwand die Frau in ihrem Büro um ihre Jacke zu holen und um abzuschließen. Zeitgleich ging der Bewaffnete durch das Foyer und telefonierte.

„Können Sie mir sagen ob heute Abend ein Flugzeug nach Dubai geht?"

„Ja!" sagte eine Frau von der Flughafen-Information. „Das ist der Emirati Airways Flug 1312. Er startet planmäßig um 23.30 Uhr. Der Check-In öffnet in etwa 5 Minuten. Wenn Sie mitfliegen wollen kann ich Sie gerne mit dem Ticketschalter verbinden!"

„Nein, danke! Ich wollte mich nur schlau machen!" sagte der Mann lächelnd und legte auf als er auf den Motorradfahrer zulief und die Waffen in seinen Jackentaschen umschloss und griffbereit hielt. „Hey, du da... Auf dem Motorrad! Bring mich zum Flughafen Haneda!"

Der Motorradfahrer sah den Fremden mit großen Augen an und schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Hey, sehe ich vielleicht so aus wie ein Taxi? Ich habe ein Date und will bestimmt nicht zum Flughafen..."

„Du bringst mich da hin!" sagte der Mann und zog eine der beiden Waffen aus seiner Jacke. Der Motorradfahrer hob erschrocken die Arme hoch um sich zu ergeben.

„Hey, schon cool bleiben..."

„Bring mich einfach nach Haneda und keiner wird verletzt!" sagte der Mann während er mit der Waffe im Anschlag hinter dem Mann auf das Motorrad stieg und dieser ängstlich die Anweisung befolgte. Er legte sich nichteinmal wieder seinen Helm auf, den er auf einem Begrenzungspoller neben ihm gelegt hatte, als er mit quietschenden Reifen anfuhr und sich seinen Weg durch den Dichten Abendverkehr bahnte...

Bitte um Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Keigos Hausverwalterin hörte das Motorrad ihres Freundes davonrasen als sie gerade Ihr Büro abschloss und rannte erschrocken raus als sie merkte das der Typ auf den Sie den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte sie einfach sitzen ließ. Wütend schrie sie ihm hinterher... nicht wissend das er gerade von dem Typen in der Braunen Jacke, der ebenfalls auf dem Motorrad saß, entführt wurde...

Keigos Fähigkeit, sehr schnell zu rennen, erlaubte es ihn nur ein paar Sekunden im Foyer anzukommen wo er sah das er recht mit dem Stuhl in der Fahrstuhltür hatte und er das Motorrad davonfahren hören konnte. Besorgt rannte er raus auf die Straße um zu sehen wohin er verschwunden ist. Auch wenn er seine brennenden Augen kaum offen halten konnte. Als Keigo seine wütende Hausverwalterin sah rannte er auf sie zu. Diese schrie entsetzt auf als sie den 'scheinbar Blutverschmierten' Keigo sah, dem die rote Brühe aus den Haaren und von der Kleidung tropfte.

„SAKURA-SAN!" schrie Keigo als er auf sie zulief. „SAKURA-SAN... IST HIER EIN MANN MIT EINER BRAUNEN JACKE RAUSGEKOMMEN?"

„AGHHH... SIE BLUTEN JA!" schrie sie entsetzt.

„DAS IST KEIN BLUT!" schrie Keigo zurück und rannte auf die Straße um ein Taxi anzuhalten.

Der Fahrer des Taxis legte eine Vollbremsung ein um Keigo nicht zu überfahren und dieser stieg so schnell er konnte in das Taxi ein.

„Folgen Sie dem Motorrad!" schrie Keigo als seine Hausverwalterin mit ins Taxi stieg. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen wieso er einfach abgehauen war.

„Sie schon wieder?" Keigo erkannte die Stimme. Der Taxifahrer der Keigo in den letzten Tagen schon zweimal herumkutschiert hatte drehte sich zu ihm nach hinten und sah entsetzt wie der mit Gemüsesuppe eingesaute Keigo und seine Hausverwalterin auf die Rückbank sprangen. „Was ist den mit Ihnen passiert..."

„FAHREN SIE! ES GEHT UM LEBEN UND TOT!" schrie Keigo.

Der Taxifahrer drehte sich erschrocken nach vorne und gab Vollgas. Keigo hielt sich seine brennenden Augen und versuchte sie behutsam zu öffnen.

„ASANO-SAN, WAS GEHT HIER VOR?" fragte die Hausverwalterin immernoch starr vor Schreck.

„So ein Irrer hat die Waffen von zwei Polizisten geklaut und will damit meine Ex abknallen. Er ist bewaffnet und schießwütig..." jammerte Keigo schmerzerfüllt und heulend.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„AGHHH... Ich hab Spanische Gemüsesuppe in den Augen!" jammerte Keigo weiter.

Der Taxifahrer beobachtete das ganze über den Rückspiegel und griff instinktiv nach einem kleinen Karton auf dem Beifahrersitz um diesen nach hinten zu reichen. Die Hausverwalterin nahm den kleinen Karton an sich und öffnete diesen um ein kleines Fläschchen Augentropfen aus diesem herauszuziehen und diese Keigo in seine brennenden Augen zu tröpfeln.

Keigo legte den Kopf nach hinten während sie sich durch den dichten Verkehr auf der Autobahn Richtung Flughafen zwängten und die Frau ihm die Tropfen verabreichte. Sie taten gut und das brennen in seinen Augen wurde schlagartig besser.

„Ohh... Sie haben ja Augentropfen ins Angebot aufgenommen?!" sagte Keigo zufrieden.

„Für meine Fahrgäste tue ich alles..." sagte der Taxifahrer zufrieden bis er sah das sie das Motorrad eingeholt hatte. „Hey, da sind die Typen. Sagen Sie mal ist der Kerl wirklich bewaffnet?"

Keigo antwortete nicht. Er stand auf, stieg über seine Hausverwalterin auf die Beifahrerseite und öffnete das Fenster. Der Verkehr auf der Autobahn war dicht, das Motorrad schob sich leicht zwischen den anderen Autos durch. Der Verrückte hielt dem Motorradfahrer die Pistole in den Rücken und drängte Ihn schneller zu fahren.

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN! DAMIT WERDEN SIE NIEMALS DURCHKOMMEN!" schrie Keigo vom Taxi aus.

Der Verrückte sah nach links und sah Keigo vom Taxi auf der Nachbarspur auf ihn zurufen.

„ACH, HALTEN SIE DEN MUND ASANO! SIE WOLLEN SIE DOCH AUCH TOT SEHEN!"

Keigos Hausverwalterin drängte sich an Keigo vorbei und streckte den Kopf ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

„LIEBLING, GEHT ES DIR GUT?"

„SCHAFFT MIR DIESEN VERRÜCKTEN VOM LEIB!" schrie der Motorradfahrer ängstlich und geriet ins schlingern.

„HEY, GERADEAUSFAHREN!" schrie der Mann und presste ihn die Waffe nur noch härter in den Rücken. „VERSCHWINDEN SIE ASANO!"

„STEHENBLEIBEN!" schrie Keigo zurück und wandte sich an den Fahrer. „Ne Waffe haben Sie nicht zufällig?"

„Wissen Sie eigentlich wie streng das Waffenrecht hier in Japan ist?" fragte der Fahrer mit großen Augen.

„OH MEIN GOTT, ER ZIEHLT AUF UNS!" schrie die Hausverwalterin als sie sah das der Verrückte die Waffe nun auf Sie gerichtet hielt.

Keigo sah zurück auf das Motorrad und merkte das die Frau recht hatte. Jetzt hielt er die Waffe auf Sie gerichtet. Instinktiv packte Keigo die Frau neben ihm und zog sie nach vorne und in Deckung. Der erste Schuss verfehlte sie und traf eine Straßenlaterne die sofort kaputtging. Keigo und die anderen im Taxi schrien. Autos hupten als das Taxi ins schlingern kam. Der zweite Schuss traf das Taxischild auf dem Dach und riss dieses ab. Keigo legte sich schützend über seine Hausverwalterin während diese sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.

Der nächste Schuss traf das rechte Vorderrad eines unbeteiligten PKW. Dessen Fahrer verlor sofort die Kontrolle, geriet ins schlingern und knallte seitlich in einen Lieferwagen der ebenfalls ins schlingern kam und eine Notbremsung einleitete. Wildes hupen folgte als sich der Verkehr hinter der Unfallstelle staute. Im Taxi riskierte Keigo einen Blick nach draußen und sah das er immernoch auf sie schoss. Keigo duckte sich wieder und ein weiterer Schuss drang ins Taxi ein und zertrümmerte die Heckscheibe.

Der Taxifahrer schrie und bremste ab. Keigo schrie das er nicht anhalten dürfte. Dann sah er das dem Verrückten die Munition ausging. Dieser drückte wütend immer und immer wieder auf den Abzug, doch die Munition in dieser Waffe war alle. Wütend warf er die Waffe gegen das Taxi und zog die zweite Waffe aus seiner Jackentasche um sie diese dem Motorradfahrer wieder gegen den Rücken zu halten.

„LOS SCHNELLER!" schrie er wütend während sie im dichter werdenden Verkehr langsam untergingen.

Hinter Ihnen wurde das Taxi abgebremmst und quälte sich mühsam durch den Stau.

„Wir verlieren Sie!" schrie Keigo und sah besorgt dem Motorrad hinterher das in einem Tunnel verschwand.

„Asano-san... wer ist der Kerl?" fragte der Taxifahrer schockiert während er durch den Rückspiegel das große Loch in der Heckscheibe inspizierte.

Keigo beachtete Ihn gar nicht. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst noch sein Handy zu haben, damit hätte er Akira warnen können. Wenn sie den Überhaupt abgehoben hätte. Diese betrat gerade mit ihrem neuen Freund das Internationale Terminal in Haneda während ihr Ex gerade den Autobahntunnel verließ und mit dem Motorrad am anderen Ende des Terminals ankam. Der Fahrer hielt direkt vor der erstbesten Tür und ließ den Mann absteigen.

„Danke!" sagte dieser und versteckte die Waffe in seiner Jackentasche um Wortlos ins Gebäude zu gehen.

Der Motorradfahrer war außer Atem, der Schock war so groß. Eigentlich hätte er nur irgendjemanden Ansprechen müssen um diesen zu erzählen das da ein Mann mit einer Pistole in das Gebäude eingedrungen war. Doch er brachte keinen Ton raus. Alles was er fertig brachte war es vor Schock zusammenzubrechen und vom Motorrad zu fallen...

Der Mann lief währenddessen seelenruhig durch das Terminal und ging direkt auf einen Infoschalter zu, vorbei an mindestens einem Dutzend wartenden Menschen um die Dame am Schalter einfach zu fragen.

„Wo ist die Maschine nach Dubai?" fragte er als und machte einen auf Unschuldig.

Die Dame zeigte in Richtung der anderen Seite des Terminals: „Oh, da müssen Sie ganz ans andere Ende der Halle. Sie können es nicht übersehen."

„Danke!" sagte er kühl und lief entspannt und seelenruhig durch das volle Terminal. Vorbei an hunderten anderen Menschen die sich auf Ihre Ferien freuten, zu einer Geschäftsreise aufbrachen oder gerade zurückkehrten.

Das Taxi mit Keigo raste über die Straße vor dem Terminal und hielt am richtigen Eingang mit einer Vollbremsung und einem heftigen Einschlag auf der Bordsteinkante. Keigos Hausverwalterin sprang schreiend aus dem Taxi und suchte nach ihrem Freund. Keigo sprang ebenfalls aus dem Taxi und rannte zum Eingang...

In der Schlange vor dem First-Class-Schalter prüfte Akira gerade ihr Make-Up im Spiegel ihrer Puderdose und merkte das ihr neuer Freund irgendwie unruhig war.

„Ist was?" fragte sie trotzig.

„Ich finde das ist nicht richtig!" sagte er. „Du hättest ihm vielleicht wenigstens persönlich sagen sollen was Sache ist. Und ihm nicht über den Anrufbeantworter sagen sollen das du ihn bei der Presse verpfiffen hast."

„Zuerst jammerst du das der Typ dich Geschlagen hat und jetzt verteidigst du Ihn auch noch!" maulte sie und packte Ihre Puderdose zurück in ihre Handtasche. „Tora, können wir das Thema wechseln."

„Du bist ziemlich kalt, Akira!" sagte Mota. „Irgendetwas ist aber mit dir..."

Wenige Meter entfernt sah ihr Ex-Freund Akira in der Schlange stehen. Und dieser Anwalt war auch da. Sie redeten gerade. Sie hatte diesen widerlichen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck den er so hasste. Behutsam griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog die Pistole hervor um sie auf das ihm so verhasste Weib, das er einst geliebt hat, zu richten um allem endlich ein Ende zu setzen...

Keigo stürmte in die Halle, er stand nur wenige Meter von dem Mann entfernt und sah wie dieser die Waffe hob und sie auf seine Ex richtete. Keigo dachte nicht nach, sein Verstand schaltete mal wieder ab, so stürmte er auf den Mann zu und stieß ihn zu Boden...

Stöhnend fiel er zu Boden als Keigo versuchte die Waffe zu ergreifen. Einige Leute um sie herum begriffen erst jetzt das einer von Ihnen bewaffnet war. Keigos Ex drehte sich erschrocken um sah wie Keigo ihren anderen Ex zu Boden riss.

„AGGHHH... DER MANN HAT EINE WAFFE!" schrie ein Mann hinter ihnen kurz bevor sich ein Schuss löste...

Der laute Knall löste eine Panik aus. Hunderte Menschen in der Halle rannten von den beiden Männern davon. Keigos Ex und ihr neuer Freund warfen sich auf den Boden während um sie herum die Menschen in alle Richtungen flohen. Keigo bekam den Arm des Mannes greifen, der ihm jedoch mit dem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht schlug wobei sich ein zweiter Schuss löste.

Stöhnend sank Keigo bewusstlos zu Boden während der Mann von drei Polizisten gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt wurde. Das Geschrei in der Halle verstummte sofort. Keigos Ex sah auf und sah wie ihre Beiden Ex Freunde nur wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lagen. Der eine 'scheinbar Blutend' Bewusstlos und der andere jammernd und weinend von drei Polizisten auf den Boden gedrückt. Erschrocken erkannte sie das der Anschlag wohl ihr galt... und das Keigo ihr wohl gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Benommen richtete sie sich auf und eilte zu Keigo.

Keigo blutete aus der Nase. Sein Gesicht war zerschrammt. Seine Haare und seine Kleidung mit roter Suppe verschmiert. Besorgt kniete sie zu ihm hinunter und erkundigte sich nach Ihm.

„Keigo, Keigo..." sie war tatsächlich besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?"

Keigo öffnete benommen die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch, er konnte spüren das er aus der Nase blutete. Ihm war schrecklich schwindelig als er sich langsam aufrichtete und seiner Ex ins Gesicht sah. Dutzende Schaulustige hatten sich um sie herum versammelt während der Schütze sich widerstandslos abführen lies. Keigo war in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen. Er war noch blasser als sonst. So einen Adrenalinschub verkraftete er nicht. Doch Hauptsache war das keiner zu Schaden gekommen war.

„Geht es dir gut? Wow... Du... Du hasst mich gerettet!"

Keigo sah seine Ex wortlos an. Er hatte sie niemals so aufgelöst gesehen. Die Sache hatte sie wohl doch sehr mitgenommen. Aber Keigo war das egal. Er wusste ja woran er bei ihr dran war.

„Keigo? Sag doch was!"

„Hm... Bist du verletzt?" fragte Keigo ganz ruhig.

„Hä... Ich... Nein! Nein, ich glaub nicht!" stammelte sie. „Keigo... was ist los?"

„Nichts! Ich gehe... Ich will nicht weiter stören."

„Keigo, warte!"

Jetzt war sie irritiert. Sie hätte damit gerechnet das Keigo wütend auf sie wäre. Das er hier und jetzt eine Szene machen würde. Doch er war drauf und dran sie nach all dem Chaos einfach stehen zu lassen. Hier und vor allen Leuten.

„Keigo, ich weiß du willst mit mir reden! Okay! Dann reden wir!"

„Nein!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!" sagte Keigo erneut und drehte sich wieder zu Ihr um. „Ich habe seit Vorgestern Nachmittag, durchgehend versucht mit dir zu reden. Ich bin müde, dir hinterher zu rennen. Oder es dir irgendwie recht zu machen. Dir kann man es sowieso nicht recht machen. Mach doch was du willst!"

„Wieso... hasst du mir dann gerade das Leben gerettet?"

„Ich hab es nicht deinetwegen getan!" sagte Keigo mit leichtem Kopfschütteln und sah an ihr hinab.

Seine Ex blickte kurz auch nach unten und merkte was Keigo meinte. „Oh,... du weißt es also!"

„Ja! Wann hattest du vor es mir zu sagen? Wenn überhaupt?" fragte Keigo, doch seine Freundin fand keine Antwort darauf. „Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Viel wichtiger ist was du angerichtet hasst! Bevor ich jetzt nach Hause gehe... habe ich nur eine Frage: Wieso hasst du meine Freunde verraten?"

„Ich habe deine sogenannten Freunde nicht verraten!" sagte sie emotionslos und kühl. „Ich gebe zu, das ich der Presse das erzählt habe was heute in der Zeitung stand. Mit diesem Kurosaki-Clan... habe ich nichts zu tun!"

Keigo sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war besorgt und überrumpelt. Sie war eine miese Schauspielerin. Deshalb glaubte er ihr. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel und er es nicht wollte. Aber es war irgendwie klar: Er hatte ihr nie von Ichigo erzählt, oder den Namen Kurosaki irgendwie erwähnt. Er hatte ihr auch niemals Fotos gezeigt. Ihm leuchtete ein das es irgendwie anders ans Tageslicht gekommen sein musste. Doch das änderte nichts daran, das beide trotzdem etwas verband...

„Ich glaube dir... Aber las dir gesagt sein. Ich werde nicht tatenlos daheimsitzen und zusehen... Das letzte Wort in der Sache ist noch nicht gesprochen! Ich will hier nicht darüber diskutieren. Deinetwegen muss ich vielleicht sogar im Fernsehen darüber sprechen! Mir schaudert es davor... Aber eins verspreche ich dir... Wenn du mit der Sache doch irgendwas zu tun hast, kannst du hoffen das die Shinigami deiner Seele gnädig sind!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Keigo davon. Um sie herum hatten sich immer mehr schaulustige versammelt. Unzählige Smartphones filmten die Szene und ihn. Keigo war das egal. Kreidebleich lief er vorbei an den Leuten. Einige senkten Ihre Smartphones als sie merkten das es Keigo nicht gut ging. Andere hielten nur noch mehr drauf während Keigo sich an den Leuten vorbei zwängte, und seine Ex stehen lies. Keine Kamera auf sie, sondern alle auf ihn gerichtet.

Ein Polizist bot Keigo Hilfe an, doch er lehnte dies ab. Ein anwesender Arzt bot Keigo an sich seine Nase anzusehen. Doch auch das lehnte er ab. Ein Mann, der sich als Reporter entpuppt hatte, wollte Keigo zu seiner Heldentat interviewen. Doch ein Polizist verscheuchte den Mann, er solle Respekt haben das Keigo unter Schock stand.

Dieser taumelte unter den Augen der vielen Zeugen aus der Halle raus ins freie. Das Taxi mit dem er gekommen war stand noch da, weil der Fahrer noch den Schaden inspizierte. Ehrfürchtig hielt er Keigo die Tür auf. Ein Polizist gratulierte Keigo noch zu seiner Heldentat. Aber Keigo fühlte sich nicht als Held. Er wollte einfach nur nicht mit der Tatsache leben müssen das er es zugelassen hat. Keigo sah seine Hausverwalterin und Ihren Freund, der gerade von einem Sanitäter untersucht wurde in der Ferne. Lächelnd freute er sich das wenigstens der Typ eine Freundin hatte die sich wirklich um ihn sorgte.

Keigo stieg auf die Rückbank des schwer beschädigten Taxis und lies sich nach Hause fahren. Er wollte von diesem Flughafen weg. Und weg von all diesen Leuten, die Ihn unentwegt anstarrten...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Als Keigo seine Wohnungstür öffnete schwappte ihm sofort wieder der Geruch seiner verbrannten Matratze entgegen. Der Fußboden war mit Scherben übersät. Eines seiner Hühner und seine Ente waren irgendwie in die Wohnung eingedrungen (womöglich durch die kaputten Fenster). Teppich und Parkett waren mit Gazpacho vollgeschmiert. Und mitten in dem Chaos lagen Yuzu, Hanataro, der Mann und die Frau von der Polizei und der Mann von der Telefongesellschaft. Seufzend sah Keigo in die Runde und zog seine Schuhe wieder an um nicht in die Scherben zu treten während er sich einen Überblick über den Schaden verschaffte.

„Ach, herje... Gott sei dank kommt morgen die Putzfrau!" murmelte Keigo. „Na, die wird sich freuen!"

Keigo ging durch den Raum auf sein Sofa zu auf dem Yuzu und Hanataro eng umschlungen friedlich und vor allem sehr tief schliefen. Keigo lächelte und deckte die beiden mit einer Wohndecke zu. „Aww... Ihr beiden seid aber ein süßes Paar. Viel Glück euch beiden! Hoffentlich hast du mit ihm mehr Glück als mit den Amis! Und dir wünsche ich viel Glück. Ichigo wird dich umbringen... War nett dich kennengelernt zu haben!"

Keigo drehte sich um und sah zu den am Boden liegenden Polizisten. „Hmmm... Da muss ich mir aber ne richtig gute Ausrede Ausdenken. Wenn die Aufwachen gibt's Ärger." murmelte Keigo und deckte auch die Polizisten zu bevor er hinter seinem Sessel den Telefontechniker auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Ach und der neugierige Typ von der Telefongesellschaft auch noch da. Hoffentlich repariert er das Telefon noch fertig wenn er aufwacht."

Keigo trat durch die kaputte Scheibe seiner Terrassentür nach draußen ins freie. Es war ein schöner, ruhiger und wolkenloser Abend. Müde lies er sich auf der Liege neben dem schlafenden Shinigami nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dabei fiel ihm auf das er eine Dusche gebrauchen könnte... er hatte immernoch Gemüsereste in den Haaren...

Das ganze war so surreal. Doch was war in seinem Leben schon plausibel. Shinigami, Hollows, Geister... Amerikanische Terroristen und Geisteskranke Ex-Freunde schienen dabei noch normal zu wirken. Als er nach oben sah sah er ein Flugzeug, das gerade von Haneda gestartet war. Sie waren bestimmt an Bord, dachte er. Er brauchte sie nicht. Er war nicht abhängig von Ihr. Sein Wunsch nach einer Intakten Familie konnte er sich anders erfüllen... Auch wenn er mit Ihr schon mal einen kleinen Versuch unternommen hatte, der mit Glück vielleicht doch noch was werden würde. Aber auf gar keinen Fall mit Ihr zusammen.

Keigo wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf als der Shinigami neben Ihm langsam anfing aufzuwachen...

Verwirrt fragte sich der Shinigami was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich das er von dem roten Zeug aus Keigos Kühlschrank getrunken hatte. Jetzt lag er hier. Es war Nacht. Und er war in der Welt der Lebenden. Gähnend streckte er sich und versuchte sich klar zu werden was geschehen war.

„Na... Gut geschlafen?" fragte Keigo lächelnd.

„Hä... Oh, Asano... Habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ja, ein paar Stunden!" sagte Keigo wobei er rot wurde. Er verkniff sich zu sagen das er Schlafmittel genommen hatte.

Der Shinigami sah Keigo verwundert an und wunderte sich über dessen Zustand. „Was ist los?"

„Ach, nichts... Wie heißt du eigentlich? Du hasst mir deinen Namen noch nicht gesagt!"

„Oh, Verzeihung... Mein Name ist Ochi. Kaneda Ochi!"

„Ochi... Oh, Gott... Ich hatte eine Lehrerin die so hieß!" murmelte Keigo.

„Oh, das Kurosaki-san auch gesagt! Vielleicht ist sie die Schwester die ich hatte bevor ich gestorben bin..." sagte Kaneda schmunzelnd. „Keigo, du siehst so mitgenommen aus. Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ach, ich habe seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Habe vorgestern beinahe mit einer Überdosis Tabletten Selbstmord begangen. Habe gerade meinen Job verloren, eine ziemlich miese Beziehung hinter mir und würde es Yuzu am liebsten gleich tun und mich auf der Stelle hier von der Terrasse stürzen weil es mir echt alles zu viel ist..." Keigo seufzte während der Shinigami neben ihm geschockt zuhörte. „Aber, ich werde es nicht tun. Ich darf vor der Verantwortung die ich habe nicht wegrennen!"

„Welche Verantwortung? Du hast doch nichts mit Kurosakis Shinigami-Angelegenheiten zu tun. Du must gar keine Verantwortung dafür übernehmen."

„Ich spreche nicht von Ichigo! Oder von dieser Shinigami-Affäre... Nein! Ich spreche von meinen Angelegenheiten und von meiner Verantwortung. Ich habe nämlich gestern erfahren das ich Vater werde!"

Der Shinigami sah Keigo mit großen Augen an während dieser lächelnd nickte.

„Echt?!"

Keigo nickte. „Ja! Du bist der erste dem ich es erzähle!"

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Das sind tolle Nachrichten!" sagte der Shinigami und richtete sich auf um Keigo ordentlich zu gratulieren. Dabei sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das Chaos im verwüsteten Wohnzimmer und die Schlafenden auf der Couch. „A... Das... glaub... ich... nicht... Yamada und... K... Kurosakis Schwester..."

„Hey, las sie!" sagte Keigo. „Danke fürs zuhören! Hat gut getan endlich mal mit jemandem normal reden zu können!"

„Oh, bitte... Aber erzähl mal, was läuft da zwischen Yamada und Kurosakis Schwester?"

„Hmm... Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich war nicht da." erzählte Keigo.

Die Unterhaltung der beiden zog sich noch über Stunden hin. Keigo genoss es das er jemanden hatte mit dem er reden konnte. Es war eines der Dinge der er brauchte... Einen Freund! Einen Freund mit dem er seine Sorgen diskutieren konnte ohne eine geknallt zu bekommen. Aber Keigo war auch ruhiger geworden. Er wusste das es seine laute Art war die viele immer nervig fanden... jetzt war er wie er eigentlich war... ruhig. Und er genoss es. Die nächsten Monate würden schwer werden. Seine Zukunft und die seines ungeborenen Kindes waren ungewiss. Diese Sorgen mussten jetzt angegangen werden...

Als es nach zwei Stunden lautstark an der Tür klopfte wusste Keigo das es so weit war.

„Kaneda, tust du mir einen Gefallen und machst die Tür auf! Das ist bestimmt die Polizei!"

„Die Polizei? Wieso?"

„Ach,... das ist eine lange Geschichte... Tust du mir den Gefallen und lässt sie rein. Ich möchte die Aussicht noch ein bisschen genießen..."

„Die Aussicht?! Oh, du hast recht!"

„Ja... Die Aussicht ist einfach zu schön..." waren Keigos letzte Worte, bevor Kaneda nach hinten ging und die Polizei in die Wohnung ließ...

 _ **ENDE**_


End file.
